


November Challenge

by SweetDevil



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Antennae, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Closet Sex, Consent is cute, Cunnilingus, Deep Throating, Desk Sex, Edgeplay, Extreme Teasing, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, First Time, Forbidden Love, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Passionate Sex, Pegging, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Restraints, Riding, Sensitive Tail, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Stretching, Teasing, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Vibrators, Wall Sex, master/maid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDevil/pseuds/SweetDevil
Summary: (My face is very red after putting all the tags. haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)But you read the title, and it's simple. Take this challenge and beat it.[REQUESTS ARE CLOSED, SEE YOU NEXT NOVEMBER]
Relationships: Adult Ghost/ Adult Grimmchild, Adult Ghost/Tiso, Brumm/Grimm (Hollow Knight), Divine/Midwife (Hollow Knight), God Tamer/Tiso (Hollow Knight), Godseeker/Lord of Shades (Hollow Knight), Grimm/Hornet (Hollow Knight), Grimm/The Pale King (Hollow Knight), Grimm/White Lady (Hollow Knight), Herrah the Beast/Lurien the Watcher (Hollow Knight), Isma/Ogrim | Dung Defender, Lurien the Watcher/Monomon the Teacher (Hollow Knight), Monomon the Teacher/Quirrel (Hollow Knight), The Hollow Knight| Pure Vessel/Traitor Lord's Daughter, The Hunter/Quirrel (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 152





	1. Rules for this challenge

Hello everyone, it’s your host; Sweet Devil here. 

Now before we begin this challenge, I’ll answer this first question here. Yes, you’re allowed to request, but place your requests here in this chapter. Just so I could keep track. But if you have social media, you can DM me either on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/devilish_so) or [Reddit](https://www.reddit.com/user/ASweeterDevil). It’s the only two where I’m the most active. Now that I have 8 requests in total and in progress, I will not accept any until next November. 

Now here are the rules for me to accept your request. 

  * I’ll be happy to do any ship, but I won’t do any ships that contain Hornet x the Hollow Knight, Pale King x his Vessels (Hollow and Ghost), Pale King x Hornet, Hornet x the Knight/Ghost, Myla, and Seer (I have my reasons, one is that their very precious to me and the other is me not having the heart to write lewed stories of them), or any ship that contains the Knight (in his small form.) ‘Cause that’s something ‘bpacc’ can do, I don’t do that here.



  * Speaking of ships, I will not write any OC’s for this. Sorry about that, everyone. 



  * There are some certain levels of… kinks that I can write. I won’t write any rape, incest, vore, cum inflation (I actually have mixed feelings about that one), and exhibition. So don’t bother asking me to write **any** of these. I could write anything else besides… that above me. So, go nuts with any ship that you have in mind that you want me to write. (Forgot to mention that voyeurism is fine.) 



  * Before we get any further, I also like to address something that's important. As an NSFW writer for the community, I have to draw the line on what I able to write and cannot write. Especially when it comes to certain characters. I, under any circumstances, will **not** be writing **any** NSFW works that have or involve Seth. If you're part of the Rule34 Hollow Knight Reddit community, you would know what I'm talking about. If you don’t, then allow me to explain myself. Seth Goldman is the creator of the character; Seth for Hollow Knight Silksong and has died due to a rare form of cancer. Because of his death, I and the Redditors of Rule34 HK have agreed to NOT post or write anything that involves Seth as a form of respect towards him and his creator. Again and please no requests of Seth. 



Please note that the requests that you've sent me are in random order. Now with those out of the way, let's begin with the challenge! The challenge is to read this whole section of my smut stories that I’ve posted on Reddit in one go. Without getting horny or taking any breaks. Sounds impossible right? But I wanna see if you can prove me wrong. Can you read **all** my stories in one go? 

Well then... 

Let’s begin. 

Good luck. ♥️


	2. Our Little Secret (Tiso/God Tamer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st challenge!

“Are you sure we should be doing this?”

“Why not?”

No matter how Tiso ties to grab a hold of this kind of situation, he never could. He was always the fool to fall to her traps, falling for her lies, tricks, schemes, and not to mention accidentally doing half of the paperwork for her. But in the end, it was him that wanted to fall for them. 

Maybe, it’s because he admires her and how she handles the tough situations around the school and breaking up fights before it happens. Or, maybe it’s because he gained a crush on her. Childish and stupid as it seems, but he can't help it. 

He's an idiot for falling for a lie from Tamer, claiming that there was a "strange smell" coming from one of the Janitor's closet. Being completely oblivious, he followed along with her plan, and now here he was. Trying to find a way to get out of this situation. 

"You _ really _ are an idiot, completely falling for my plan." 

Tiso could feel her smirking under her helmet as she untied his tie, letting it drop to the floor, undid the buttons of his uniform shirt. Lifting the visor, she pressed kisses along his black chitin. Shivering as the cold metal was pressed against his body. He had no words to say in that matter. Embarrassed at how he fell for it. 

He can't even stop her, not how she's pushing him against the painted brick wall or how his limbs refused to move an inch. 

"T- Tamer," Tiso gasped out. "We- we shouldn't be doing this. We could get in trouble or c- caught." 

"Isn't that the fun in it?" She took off her helmet and placed it on a nearby empty shelf and resumed pressing kisses around his neck. Tiso letting out occasional grunts.

"Besides, we just have to keep quiet and they won't find out." 

"B- but what about Lurker?" Tiso lets out a gasp as Tamer palmed him through his pants, rubbing and teasing him. 

"She'll be fine on her own for a bit." Tamer dropped down to her knees and unbuckled his belt and his pants. Letting them drop and pool around his ankles. 

Tamer chuckled as she lightly teased him through his boxer shorts, feeling it throb and twitch under her fingertips. Tiso shuddered in her small touches and watched as she pulled down his shorts, his cock free from the restraints. 

"Hm, I thought you'd be much smaller than I expected." Tamer pointed out. Which adds up to the increased flushing in Tiso’s face. 

"S-shut up…" Tiso muttered out before letting out a faint moan. He watched as Tamer placed a light kiss on his cock before taking him in. Gently nibbling and sucking his cock, making his legs tremble. 

He raised his hand into his mouth and bit down, in hopes to muffle the sounds coming out. With the dim lighting off to the ceiling, he could see Tamer’s cherry flushed face and the way she took him in. She noticed that he was staring and looked up, smiling even with him around her mouth. He’s so cute, so adorable. 

She’s glad that he’s not resisting this and letting her have this kind of fun. She moaned around his cock, hearing him let out a squeak, and bit down his hand harder. Tamer smiled to herself and continued moaning, watching him squirm and struggle. 

Everything was getting hot for him, feeling her moan made him jump and faintly moan at the vibrations. It was too much for him. With Tamer swirling her tongue around the tip while sucking him off harshly was enough to turn his brain into mush and fall weak. Already loving this. 

He didn't want her to stop, not yet. He needs her to keep going until he comes. She kept going and going until he finally came, biting down his hand hard enough to taste the iron of his blood. He leaned against the cool wall, panting and exhausted. Just as he was about to pull up his boxers and pants, Tamer stopped him. 

"Where do you think you're going? We're not finished yet." 

Tiso looked back towards Tamer in horror, looked towards the locked door, and back at her again. 

"But, shouldn’t we be back already? We've been gone for too long." 

If Tiso was going to protest more about this, it had already been forgotten. His mind filled with Tamer’s touches and the firm kisses she placed. 

"They won't find out that we're gone for a while. Just relax Tiso and let me take care of it. You want this, don't you?" Tamer murmured against his neck, planting soft kisses and mindful not to leave any marks behind. 

Tiso didn't know how to answer this, sure he's been dreaming of this moment. Often thinking what her kisses would've felt like or how it would feel to be touched and held by her hands. That's when he made his final decision. 

He wants this. He wanted this so bad. Tiso nodded meekly towards Tamer, he could stop shivering by how she was treating him. Moving slow and leaving soft touches that leave him melting and submitting. Tiso allowed her to do anything she wanted to him. He was hers to take. 

She whispered to his ear to take off his pants and to lie down on the floor. He obeyed and took off his pants as quickly as possible and lied down on the floor waiting. Tiso watched as Tamer gave him a striptease, taking off her buckle, and unzipping her pants as slow as she could while giving him a show. 

Tiso couldn’t take his eyes off her, watching with anticipation as she removed her pants and undergarment- leaving her shirt halfway unbuttoned. Once she took off her pants, she showed off her black hip plates and legs. He couldn't help but flush much harder, even as she walked over to him with her hips gently swaying. 

Tiso sighed as she topped him and pressed in a quick kiss before turning her body around with her clit in front of his face. He felt his heartbeat quicken at the sight of it. It was dripping wet, so hot, and throbbing. Without a second thought, Tiso dove in and licked and sucked her clit. He jolted and moaned as Tamer hollowed her mouth and sucked him. 

Tamer rolled her hips and pressed closer to Tiso’s mouth, who greedily took. Lapping up the slick and sucking as if he hasn't drunk for days. He pulled her hips closer but she wouldn’t let him. She pulled her hips away from him and faced back up to him. His twitching and throbbing cock under her slit. 

"Let's get into the fun part, hmm?" Tamer cooed, sliding down his cock and letting out a low growl. 

For Tiso, it's different. She's so tight and warm, it felt so good that he lets out a low moan. He clenched his fists to ground himself as she bounced her hips up and down. Her lips parted, letting out small moans of pleasure as she rocked faster. While she was rocking her hips, she leaned down towards his face and kissed him roughly. 

Their lips clashed and teeth clinked as they kissed, their tongues rubbing and massaging against each other. Doing their absolute best to keep silent even though a couple of sounds have been let out. Tiso pulled away from the kiss and breathed much harder than before, clenching his eyes shut. He’s getting close again. 

Tamer noticed that and worked her hips even harder and faster. She kept going until Tiso arched his back and let out a loud moan as he came. She quickly smashed their lips to conceal the moan that he let out before eventually moaning and coming. 

They pulled away and panted as they were coming down from their high. Tamer pulled away from Tiso, much to his disappointment, and began to clean up. Tiso soon after followed. 

Picking himself off the floor, he silently thanked Tamer for the rag she just used and used it to clean up whatever mess he had. While he was cleaning up, Tamer pulled back on her pants and belt and buttoned up her shirt again. Looking presentable as possible. Just as she grabbed her helmet she asked him. 

"What are you planning to do after the shift?" 

Tiso was taken aback, not knowing how to answer. "Uhhh… nothing, I guess." 

"Good." She smiled before walking over to him as he picked up his pants. "I'm coming with you after work for a second round." 

Tamer slipped back on her helmet and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek, then slapping the visor down and walking out of the closet. Chuckling to herself as she left Tiso in a blushing mess than he already was.


	3. Pale Maid (Grimm/Pale King)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been requested on Reddit by PaleGod and AlyBoDrowned14!

Grimm had his definition of “fun”. Let it be coming into the White Palace and bothering the Pale King and wasting his time. 

Pushing his buttons until the Pale King threatens him and annoying him until he nearly gets choked to death. Luckily, his tree wife knew how to prevent that from happening. Often interfering with their arguments. The argument ends in one way or another. 

But that's Grimm's idea of 'fun'. He wouldn't be lying to say that he enjoyed having his arguments with the King. Grimm noticed that his white glow gets brighter as they argue. While it hurt his eyes with his glow, Grimm smiled as he glowed. It often makes him think what else he  _ could _ do to make him glow as much as that. 

And that was the question he was determined to find out. Grimm waltzed in the White Palace and paid a little visit to the King himself. 

"What is it that you want now, Grimm?" The Pale King asked, his eyes not leaving a scrap of paper. 

"Already kicking me out? I can't visit  _ my  _ dear friend?" 

Grimm chuckled lightly as the King scoffed at the word, "friend". 'Enemy' is the most preferred word to describe their relationship. 

"Have you ever taken a break, Pale? Why not take a break?" 

And before the Pale King could protest, he was taken away from his throne with the paper forgotten and abandoned on the floor. Before he knew it, he was taken away towards his bedroom and seated onto one of his chairs. Grimm sat across from him and summoned a bottle along with two glasses. 

Passing over the glass to the King and pouring the drink, the Pale King makes his final attempt of escaping.

"Grimm, if you do not know. I am  _ very _ busy and-"

"A small break isn't going to kill you. You need to learn how to rewind a bit and not to worry so much about your Kingdom."

The Pale King said nothing to that matter, but his eyes narrowed at Grimm. It's easy for  _ him _ to say. He doesn't own a piece of land to call a Kingdom, only wandering around other Kingdoms with his troupe. Letting out a defeated sigh, he glanced at the filled glass and took it in his grasp. 

Grimm smiled at this, everything was coming along with his plan. With that settled, they both clinked glasses and drank. As they drank away, a thought came into Grimm's mind. 

"Wyrm, why don't we play a game." 

"I'm not interested in any sort of  _ game _ you have in mind." 

Grimm chuckled, his crimson eyes crinkling. "Not just any game, Wyrm. Why not a challenge? How about… truth or dare?" 

"That sounds ridiculous." The Pale King retorted. 

"How do you know if you haven't tried it?" Grimm protests. 

"Fine, here's your dare! I dare you to stop entering my palace unannounced!" 

“Dare not taken.” 

Grimm went silent for a moment before an idea came up. He smiled at the idea and turned his head towards the King, waiting for him to continue with the game. “Alright, Wyrm. Truth or dare?” 

The King, not taking any chances with a dare, chose truth. 

Oh, how perfect.

‘Truth, hm’ Grimm thought to himself, aware that the King was playing it safe. But no matter, again it was coming altogether. “Have you ever worn a maid dress before?” 

The Pale King spluttered out his drink, coughing and hacking up the drink he spitted out. Looking directly at Grimm with a flushed face. “W-what! Don’t be absurd!”

“Have you?” 

Pale went silent for a moment before slowly uttering a small ‘no’. 

_ Oh, perfect. _

“Well then, would you like to wear one? Right now?” Grimm then snapped his fingers and within a mere second, a maid dress appeared in sight for the King. There was no way of escaping this, so the King took the maid dress with a small sigh and left the room to change in private. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

It’s too beautiful, so beautiful. The King himself wore a frilly maid dress- in an absolute blushing mess. Grimm would be lying to say that it suited the King. 

So cute. 

“Say, King. Ever thought about being my maid?”

The King was taken aback, stuttering, and blushing even harder than before, eventually letting out a harsh ‘no’. 

“Why not? You look so beautiful, my little maid.” Grimm purred, snaking his hands around the King’s small waist, lifting the hem of the dress. His hands were slapped away but that didn’t stop Grimm from bringing his hands back to pull the small king close to his chest and kissing him.

The Pale king tried to bite but Grimm wouldn’t allow him, holding his chin firmly and rubbing his hands around the frail body in front of him. Before Pale even realized it, he was pushed against his work table and flipped around. 

Grimm listened as the King spurt out insults and threats towards him and ignored all of them. Not stopping him from what he was going to do next. With his cock out and throbbing, he didn’t hesitate by shoving in. Smirking as the King lets out a loud moan, wrapping his hands around his waist. 

“G-Grimm! S-Stop this instant!” Pale King moaned out, his legs shaking and breath hitching as Grimm shoved his cock deep. He could feel his two cocks poking out from the dress, throbbing and dripping. He shouldn’t love this, no, he shouldn’t. But it felt so good. To have Grimm, to rub his hot cock inside him, and to stroke his tight walls. 

It felt so good. 

“Not how you’re moaning, King. I don’t think I’ll stop anytime soon.”

Pale could only moan in response, his two cocks twitching as he pushed against the desk and being fucked restlessly. Grimm trailed his hand down and stroked one of his cocks. Leaving the King to thrash around and moan louder. 

It’s so hot and so embarrassing to happen. 

It didn’t take long for the king to cum, letting out a loud moan that echoed across his bedroom. He only hoped that none of his servants were near his room and to hear such a sound. For Grimm, he let out a low growl and came inside the king’s tight cunt. 

The Pale king squirmed as he felt Grimm’s hot seed enter his body, so hot and it felt mysteriously good. He squeaked as Grimm pulled out, leaving him to collapse to the desk. Heaving and panting as hard as he could. 

That’s when Grimm turned him around and pushed him down by his shoulders, his red cock in front of his face. 

"Please your Master, my maid."

Grimm waited and watched as Pale shakily inhaled and exhaled before trailing his hand towards Grimm’s cock, firmly grasping it. He slowly stroked it and massaged it before trailing his tongue up the cock in slow but long licks. 

Grimm moaned as Pale continued the same way, over, and over again until Pale swallowed him whole. Sucking and licking around his cock until he finally came inside his mouth. Grimm panted as he recovered from his high, his cock resheathing back. 

King returned to his normal self and ordered Grimm to get out of his room, leaving Grimm to let out a smile and bow. Vowing to return one day to continue where they left off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's admit it guys, maid dresses are the BEST thing that has ever existed.


	4. Take The Chance (Quirrel/Hornet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hornet want's Quirrel to dom her, but Quirrel isn't so sure about it.

“I- I don’t think I’ll be good at... um... dominating, Hornet. Why don’t you took the lead for today?”

“No, I want to try out something different for both of us. Besides, I want to see if you can do it.” Hornet persuaded him, they've been at this talk for 30 minutes. Hornet suggesting that he tops her but Quirrel refuses, preferring that she tops him instead. 

That's how Quirrel likes it that way. Hornet on top is enough to make him satisfied. But if he wanted to dominate her, he would’ve done that in their first night together. But that doesn’t mean that Quirrel doesn’t enjoy trying something  _ new _ . Regardless, he rather bottoms than dominate. 

“Oh c’mon, it’s just for today!” Hornet exclaimed. “Please?”

Quirrel heaved a sigh, having no choice but to comply with her wish. “Fine. You promise?”

“I promise.”

Quirrel gave one last sigh before eventually agreeing. He allowed Hornet to grab his hand, leading him to the bedroom. Where she then crawled on the bed and laid herself on top of the sheets, her head resting on the pillows. Waiting for Quirrel's next move. 

Quirrel crawled onto the bed, slowly approaching her. Hovering over her small body, he leaned in and kissed her. While Quirrel was kissing her, his hands roamed around Hornet's body through her red cloak. He lifted the hem of the cloak, silently pleading for her to take it off, to which she pushed him back to take off the cloak. 

With her cloak removed, Quirrel could see Hornet's black body; perfectly sculpted and muscular. Her body littered with scars and marks, making her even more beautiful, like a Goddess. 

Quirrel smiled gently before leaning back down to kiss her, holding her body close. His lips trailed down towards her neck, pecking her neck with as many kisses and being overly gentle. One of his hands slowly moved down until it was between her legs, without any hesitation, he slowly rubbed her slit. 

Hornet softly moaned as Quirrel touched her, rubbing in circles with his fingertips. He lightly probed and inserted a finger, pulling back once he heard Hornet letting out a loud gasp. 

"A-are you ok? Did I hurt you?" 

"No, dammit Quirrel. Don't stop." She growled out. 

Quirrel quickly obeyed her request and inserted the finger again before adding the second one, slowly pumping out of her slit. Hornet jerked as Quirrel rubbed against her G-spot, moaning and spreading her legs wider. Quirrel noticed the reaction coming from Hornet and inserted his fingers knuckle deep, reaching deeper and stroking more of her sensitive parts faster. 

Hornet moaned louder as her walls clenched down on his fingers, slowly gyrating her hips. "Oh, Quirrel…" 

Quirrel shivered as Hornet moaned out his name, making him more confident to add one more finger. He watched as Hornet cried out in both pain and pleasure, clenching the sheets with a tight fist. Her legs shaking and body trembling as he worked his fingers around. 

Within a few minutes, Hornet lets out a cry of pleasure as she orgasm on Quirrel's fingers. Hitching back a gasp as Quirrel took out his fingers, covered and dripping in slick. 

Quirrel looked over his fingers and then noticed Hornet reaching out for his wrist, taking them to her mouth and sucking them. Quirrel blinked wildly as Hornet licked and sucked every digit of his fingers until it was clean. That was enough for his cock to come out from his lower shell. Twitching and throbbing from the cold air and excitement. 

Hornet's eyes crinkled in delight from the beautiful sight. Pushing away Quirrel's hand, she reached out and flicked her thumb over the wet slit. That brought out the perfect reaction from Quirrel, a mixture of a moan and gasp. 

If Hornet could smile, it would be huge. Listening to Quirrel gasping, moaning, and mumbling incoherent words while arching and bucking his hips. His cock dripping in pre-cum and twitching in her hand, begging to be touched more. She could see his bandana vibrating from his two hidden and trapped antennas, aching for friction. 

Hornet loves seeing him like this, showing his true sensitive self was enough to make her burn up. But she can't keep him waiting for too long. Slowly stroking down to the base and back up to the tip, she pulled away. Not missing Quirrel shivering and moaning her name. 

He can’t cum, not yet. Not just yet.

Hornet laid herself back down on the covers, inviting Quirrel to join her. Quirrel shakily positioned himself above Hornet, one of his hands firmly holding her hips and the other by her head. Regaining his confidence, he slowly inserted and stopped once he was deep enough inside her. 

So warm and so tight, it felt like she was going to rip it off. But still felt good in its unique way. Taking in a few shaky breaths, he slowly thrust his hips. 

“O-oh H-Hornet!’ Quirrel moaned. Gripping the sheets harder with his claws almost tearing through them. 

Quirrel thrust faster, feeling Hornet’s legs wrapping them around his waist. Hornet wrapped her arms under Quirrel's arms, clawing and scratching his shell plates. Making him grit his teeth and hiss while thrusting much faster. 

Quirrel could feel his hand slipping, so he quickly readjusted his grip to the edge of the bed. He buried his face on the crook of Hornet's neck, who threw her head back in a loud moan. Kissing and licking the salty sweat sliding down her neck, while not noticing Hornet pulling his hood down from behind. 

"Aaaah! Hornet! Hornet please!" Quirrel rasped out. His knees buckling as Hornet moved one of her hands away from his back to the front. Caressing and massaging his antennas lovingly. Jerking as Hornet traced them with the tip of her claws from top to the base, melting from her touches. But his thrusting didn’t falter in any way. 

It was already getting too much for Quirrel, with his antenna vibrating from the musky scent and the sweat clinging and slicing down and rubbing against his body was too much. It was too much for him that he’s going to cum. 

“H- Hornet! I’m- I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!” 

Hornet stopped stroking his antennas but brought him closer to kiss him. “Cum for me, Quirrel. Cum for me, I’m close too.” Hornet murmured against his lips, loud enough for him to hear. Within a few thrusts, Quirrel came. Jerking and moaning out Hornet’s name as he came with Hornet coming after. 

They panted and stayed there for a while before Quirrel attempted to move. His entire body trembling and shaking from pleasure, his knees buckling under his weight- about to give out at any second. He moved over to Hornet's side, panting and holding her hand tightly. 

"Don't fall asleep on me, Quirrel. We need to clean up." 

Right. 

Both of them got off the bed and cleaned up. Sharing and taking a small bath together. 

"Well, what do you think?" Hornet asked, scrubbing her shell clean with soap. 

"I found it…. err…. quite interesting. Enjoyable would be a better word to describe that." Quirrel admitted. He found it more pleasurable being on top, he'll admit. But he would still prefer Hornet dominating him next time.

Although, he won't mind doing it again. 

Hornet let out a breathy chuckle and pecked a kiss on Quirrel's cheek. "Good."

They finished cleaning up their bodies and headed back out to their bed, taking the dirty sheets out and replacing them with a cleaner one. Quirrel was first to jump in bed, who waited for Hornet to put away her cloak and to join him.

"Good night, Quirrel," Hornet mumbled, falling asleep once she got comfortable. 

Quirrel smiled at that. She was lovely and she was perfect. Quirrel was glad that he met her, it was almost by fate bringing them together. Untying the knot from his hood, he places it on the nightstand and shuts off the light. Wrapping his arm close around Hornet and eventually falling asleep. Nuzzling close and listening to her soft breathing. 


	5. Demanding Little Spider (Grimm x Hornet) Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many ways to piss off Hornet. 
> 
> And Grimm just happens to be one of them.

There are many ways to piss off Hornet. 

And Grimm just happens to be one of them.

Grimm is in other words, a charmer and _very_ flirty bug. Wooing every single bug in existence. You could say that he's a play bug, being with one bug one day, dating another one by the end of the month.

But Hornet is a different story. No, a different kind of bug.

She is… for one; cold and harsh. But it was a wonder how he managed to get close to her after pestering her for months. Maybe it was because he was close friends with her other half-siblings or maybe it was because he was better at some subjects than her. Grimm enjoyed her company in every way, even annoying her until Hornet threatened to kill him. 

But she wouldn’t do that. He knows that for a fact. 

Hornet may be the Pale Principal’s daughter and raised by her mother. She shows good enough weak spots for Grimm to toy with. It's cute to see her blush and stutter as he leans in close to her, his breath tickling against her ear in a hushed voice. Seducing her almost. 

But then, it wouldn’t last long. For she pushes him away and talks back in her cold voice. It usually made Grimm wonder if it were possible to see what's beyond her cold attitude. Perhaps a softer side of Hornet?

And that's become his plan, break Hornet down as far as he could. Or that plan can fall apart just as Hornet pinned him to the locker, right during their lunch period. 

“Hornet?” Grimm asked. “What's gotten into you, dear?” 

“What did you say to Little Ghost?”

“Pardon?” Grimm asked, having no clue what she meant by that. 

“You said,” Hornet growled, tugging Grimm's red tie-down to her level. “Something to my half-sibling, Little Ghost, about me. What did you tell them?”

“I told them nothing. I swear on it.”

“Bullshit.”

The next thing Grimm knew, he was dragged by his tie to the nearest bathroom. Pushing him inside the stall before closing it shut- with Grimm backing against the cold steel wall.

“Last chance Grimm, what did you say to them?” 

Grimm heaved out a sigh, his memories from earlier slowly coming back. 

_"You're sister, is Hornet. Am I correct, little thing?"_

_Ghost looked up at Grimm from their paper and nodded silently._

_"She's quite the demanding and bossy type, correct?"_

_Ghost stopped their movements and placed a hand towards where their mouth should be. Before eventually giving Grimm they answer a slow nod._

“I'm not bossy!” Hornet hissed, her hands flexing and clenching into a tight fist. 

“Your siblings agreed with me that you are quite bossy.”

Hornet let out a growl of frustration before she slammed her hand against the cold wall. Having him trapped, despite their height difference. “Take that back, Grimm. Before I show just how “bossy” I can be.”

Grimm shook his head, 'no'. No, he wouldn’t. Instead, he rather sees where this would go. But Hornet exceeded his expectations as Hornet smashed her lips against his. 

Grimm's eyes widened as Hornet kissed him, before letting a sly smirk spread across his face- kissing her back. Letting his hot tongue skim across her lips, Hornet allowed herself to indulge. Parting her lips and lowly gasp as Grimm inserted his tongue. Licking and prodding against her own. 

Hornet pulled away from the kiss, the strand of saliva connecting their lips. “Unbuckle your pants _now_.”

Grimm unbuckled his pants without any hesitation, you could say that he's quite turned on by Hornet giving him orders. He would’ve been angry by a lowly bug to demand a higher bug likes him to do such a thing. But not for her. 

Unzipping his pants and sighing in relief, they drop to the floor, pooling around his ankles and his cock poking against his boxers. He watched with the burning desire in his eyes as Hornet got on her knees and kissed his clothed cock, and then pulled down his boxers. His red and hardened cock strained and twitched against the cold air. 

“Hornet,” Grimm rasped out. “Is this your first time doing this?”

Hornet hesitated on answering before slowly nodding her head, it was indeed her first time. 

Grimm softly smiled at this. “Then, let's take it slow my dear. Here, you do it like this.”

He showed Hornet how she should be holding his cock, having a light grip against it. 

“You can hold it a bit tighter.” 

Hornet slowly tightened her grip against Grimm, moving her hand back and forth. 

“Yess,” Grimm hissed out. “Just like that...”

As Hornet kept rubbing his cock, taking her tongue out to test. Slowly licking the tip, she listened as Grimm let out a breathy moan. Hornet smirked at this, she’s gonna have some fun with this. With her tongue fully out, she licked up the dripping pre-cum off his Grimm whilst stroking him. 

A small thought came to her while Hornet was torturing his cock, leading her to open her mouth and sucking Grimm off. 

Grimm growled out her name, gyrating his hips to add more pleasure. His clawed fingernails tracing her horns and gently caressing them. 

Sucking and taking him all in, she swirled her tongue around. Her tongue reached and stroked every part of him until he was gasping and rolling his hips faster. Hornet could tell that he was getting close, from the way Grimm tightened his grip around her horns and breathing much heavier and faster. But he won't be cumming in her mouth. 

Hornet pulled away, ignoring Grimm's small whine and pulling back a strand of her saliva and precum mixed perfectly together. Getting back up from her knees, she quickly hooked up her skirt and pulled down her panties. Bending over and showing Grimm her dripping wet slit, begging for stimulation. 

“You should know what to do next, don't you? Hurry up, so it could be done and over with!” Hornet spat out, her mask flushed and sweat dripping down her hot body. 

Grimm clicked his tongue, already putting his hands on her waist, just mere inches away from entering her tight clit. 

'Such a demanding little spider, aren't you?' Grimm thought to himself, inserting his cock inside. Biting back a growl as his cock was filled with the warm tightness from Hornet's walls. 

For Hornet, she was unlucky to hide her moan. Using one hand to cover her mouth to avoid being caught and the other holding her body up against the wall. It felt amazing, but she'll never tell him that. His warm cock touched all the good places her fingers wouldn't be able to touch on their own. 

Within a mere few seconds, Grimm started to move. Grinding and moving his hips back and forth very slowly. Taking his sweet time. 

“G- Grimm!” Hornet moaned out, her arms shaking and trembling from holding her body up. 

“Yes?” Grimm answered. Moving at an absolute slow pace, driving Hornet mad with desperation. 

“G- Grimm, please-! Ah!”

“Please what?”

“P- please go -ngh- f- faster! Please!”

Grimm smiled at her begging, already loosening her cold attitude. But it's not enough for his liking. “Hmmm, I'm not so sure about that. Why don't you beg more for me, Love?” Grimm drew out his tongue and teasingly licked up her horns, letting out a deep chuckle as he heard her whimper. 

After receiving no answer to command, he moved slower. Ignoring her whines. 

“You must want to be caught like this, Princess. Beg for me and I'll give you the best pleasure you'll ever receive.” Grimm bent down over to her ear, his voice husky and breath tickling her. 

“Grimm, please-! Please f- fu- fuck me, please!” Hornet begged, ignoring the well of shame building up. But her wish was compiled, Grimm pushed Hornet's small body up against the wall and picked her up. Wrapping one arm over her leg, the other around her waist, and fucking her until she saw stars. 

“Aaaahh! Grimm, yes!”

Hornet barely had the time to bite down her lip and to contain her moan, taking in a heavy breath of air before using her hand to bite down. Not caring if her panties fell on the floor- waiting for any bug to walk past their stall and notice it, she didn't care if her skirt got dirty with their session, she didn't care if she bit her hand so hard that blood began to leak out, and she didn't care if they got caught or if her moans slipped out. 

Hornet wants to finish, she wants to finish so badly. It felt so good, she didn't want it to end this quickly. 

With one final thrust, Grimm lets out a low growl as he finally comes, filling Hornet up to the brim with her coming not long after. Her legs juddered and juices sliding down her legs as she came hard. 

Both of them panted, coming down from Cloud 9. Grimm gently sets Hornet down, then uses a roll of toilet paper to clean himself up the best way he could. After he was done cleaning himself up, he threw it away and gave Hornet a fresh new paper. 

“T- thanks…” Hornet muttered, using the paper to clean up. As she was cleaning up her body, she heard Grimm let out a chuckle. 

“What's so funny?”

“Ah, nothing. Just that… you were quite demanding during our session.”

Hornet's mask flushes as he brought it back up, so embarrassing but so good at the same time. “S- shut up.”

**BONUS TIME! WOO!**

As the school bell went off, signaling the end of school. Little Ghost waited outside in the Courtyard with his newfound friend; Eeros aka Grimmchild. Both of them waited for their siblings to walk out of the other side of the school building, passing the time to play a game of tag. 

"Little Ghost!"

Ghost stopped their movements and looked over to their sister, who seemed angry. "What are you waiting for? Grab your bag and let's go!"

Not wanting to anger their sister more, they quickly run-up to the steps to grab their red bookbag. Bidding farewell to their friend before being pulled away by Hornet. Walking past the school gates, Ghost noticed a semi-wet spot at the hem of her skirt. Odd. 

It wasn't there before unless it had something to do with Grimm. 

Ghost remembered walking down the hallway to deliver some papers to their teacher when they saw their sister Hornet dragged Grimm behind by his tie. Not long after, he heard quite a loud bang. Little Ghost tugged on his sister's skirt to gain her attention. Once he did, he pointed at the wet spot on her skirt. They were pretty sure that they saw her eyes widened and letting a gasp escape. 

Did something happen between them?

"That's.... that's nothing Little Ghost."

Liar. 

That's when an idea popped up in their head. Tugging on her skirt again, they mimic two people kissing using their hands. If they were trying to irritate Hornet more, they were doing a great job at that. 

Wait, is their sister blushing?

"N- no! C'mon Ghost, we're gonna miss the bus!" 

But that seemed to answer Ghost's question, something did happen between them. And they will get to the bottom of it.


	6. Under Your Control (Infected Tiso/ God Tamer)

“Tiso, my little fool,” Tamer called out, Tiso raising his head to see her gaze under her helmet. “Get up.” 

And by "us", it's usually him _. _ God Tamer is nevertheless his master. She commands him to get rid of the contestants, to kill them all, to tear apart every single challenger to the audience's content.  She has him wrapped around her finger, something that she enjoys very much. Tugging on the chain leash, Tiso lurks and follows Tamer. Occasionally mumbling incoherent words under his breath. 

God Tamer smiles under her helmet, leading the way towards the opposite side of the Coliseum. Away from the arena. 

“Isn't… the arena… the other way?” Tiso spoke, slurring his words a bit. 

“Something needs to be taken care of,” she tugs on the chain harder, bringing Tiso closer. “And you are required to help me.”

“Help you with what… Tamer?”

She chuckled darkly, continuing to lead him to her bedroom. “You'll see…”

Tiso kept his mouth shut on the way to her room, but despite being half-Infected and half-conscious of his entire mind and body. He didn’t have any right to speak to her unless spoken to. 

After being thrown off the cliff and nearly dying of his injuries, he had the gall to return to the Coliseum. Half dead and half infected. Having to pass all three trials to finally come against the champion herself. 

Tiso lost against God Tamer in front of the whole audience. But she didn't kill him, she spared his life to become her prize. Tiso was then stripped of his rights and freedoms, only to become nothing more than her "pet". Her little slave. 

Reaching her door and pushing it open, they both walked in with Tamer immediately locking the door. Roughly pushing him towards the bed, he collapsed onto the sheets with Tamer on top. 

“You did so well, my little fool,” She murmured. Her lips pressed against his cheek as she pressed kisses, using the back of her hand to push back his blue hood; his antennas out and vulnerable. 

“It's time I give you your reward, hm?”

Tiso couldn’t help but shiver under her. Her hot breath against his cold skin, close enough for his antennas to waver against the air. 

“... Y- yes.”

“Yes, what?” God Tamer teased, placing a hot kiss against the crook of his neck- earning a pleased sigh. 

“Yes, Tamer. Please reward me, I earned it. Please.”

Tamer allows a smile to spread across her cheeks, her sharp teeth showing. “That's right, you earned it. My pet. You know the rules here, don't you?”

Gently stroking Tiso’s cheek to relax him more, he slowly nodded. “Yes.” 

Tamer straddles his hips and pressed kisses around his body. She could already feel his body getting hot from all the attention and affections. It's good to pamper him once in a while. Making Tiso feel that he's not just her partner within the Coliseum but her pet. Tamer has every right to toy with him as she pleases.  Pulling away from him, she slowly took off her armor- taking her sweet time. Feeling Tiso’s eyes rake across her scarred body. With the armor dropped to the floor, Tamer starts grinding down her hips while kissing him. 

Biting down his bottom lips, Tiso parted his lips and allowed Tamer’s tongue to enter. Her tongue licked up the roof of his mouth before touching his, letting out a moan. She tasted like cherries, the kind of sweetness that would fill his mouth. It tasted so good.  But it ended once Tamer pulled away, missing the taste. She quietly shushed him once Tiso let out a whine, moving her body upwards. 

“Please me first, my little pet. Then, you can have your reward.” Tamer purred, moving her body until her clit was right where his lips should be. 

Tamer shivered in excitement as she felt his hot breath against her wet slit. Having to refrain herself from grinding his face, lest she suffocates him.  Tiso gently wrapped his arms around her legs, before taking out his tongue. Slowly stroking her clit upwards. 

Tamer lets out a moan as Tiso licked her, reaching down to gently rub his trembling antennas.  “Oh, yes! Just like that, just like that. You're doing such a good job, my Tiso. My pet- oh!”

Tamer smiled as she felt his antenna twitch, he loved it. Being praised, just like a small grub presenting their work of art to their parents. 

Tiso continued to lick and suck her clit, already turned on by the words and praise. Sucking in her clit harder, his teeth accidentally got caught with her folds, earning a gasp from Tamer. 

“Oh, gods! Again, do it again goddammit!” 

Without any hesitation, Tiso slowly opened his mouth and gently bit down her clit. He pulled back once he heard Tamer moan out, but demanded him to continue.  Nibbling and sucking her clit until Tamer was tugging Tiso’s antennas too hard. Earning a harsh scratch on her legs.  Within moments, Tamer could feel tight coiling down in her abdomen. She's almost there, almost there. Tiso needs to keep going and make her cum, make her cum!

“Oh, my little fool! Aaahhaaa!” 

With one harsh suck, Tamer came undone, a loud moan escaped her lips. Fully arching her back and legs trembling as she came with fluid trailing down her legs. Leaving behind a mess. Moving her body away from Tiso with a pleased hum, off to the side to where she could see him properly. Face flushed with her mess, chest heaving in deep breaths as he watched her. His cock barely out and staining the sheets with his pre-cum.  Chuckling, she moved towards his slit and lightly ran a finger upwards. Tiso shivered and bucked his hips, begging for more- only to receive an angry 'tsk' from her. 

“Look at you, Tiso. You're so desperate for my touches and your cock is barely out. What should  _ I  _ be doing to you? Hm?”  Probing a finger down his slit and teasing his entrance, she heard him let out a gasp before mustering the ability to speak.

“Tamer… Ta- God Tamer, please!” 

“Tell me, my cute little pet. What should I do?” 

“T- Tamer, please… Ah, please fuck me.” 

While she was waiting for his answer, Tamer kept teasing his slit. Rubbing and light touches until it was enough for his cock to emerge from its shell. Already sensitive from her touches and dripping with as much pre-cum. 

He'll have this other reward later, but she should have fun with this first. 

Leaning her mouth teasingly close to his cock, twitching against the hot breath from her mouth and the constant shudder from Tiso. With one small lick against the tip, he moaned. Taking a fistful of the bedsheets. 

“More… please.” 

That earned him a sharp nip on his thigh, strike one. 

Tiso isn't allowed to demand God Tamer for anything in bed, nor is he allowed to let out a single sound unless she tells him to. 

Tiso’s legs jerked up, biting down his bottom lips to keep from screaming and moaning anymore. Only to whimper and turn his head away. Such an embarrassment. 

Muttering out a small apology, he waited for Tamer to continue what she was doing. Tiso inhaled a sharp breath as he felt her mouth around his cock this time. Lightly sucking, squeezing, and rubbing around until he was struggling to control himself.  Tiso's entire body trembling and a need to cum was overtaking him. He wants to cum, he  _ needs _ to cum for her satisfaction. His cock twitching more and more in every yearning second to come. Arching his back and biting down the back of his hand, just as he was about to cum, Tamer pulled away. 

Just from that, Tiso was snapped out from his daze and blinked wildly as she stopped. Only to watch as Tamer lifted her legs and slid down on his cock, letting out a small moan. Tamer didn’t waste any more time on Tiso by smacking their thighs together.  The only thing that was echoing across the room was Tamer’s harsh pants and growls. Looking down at Tiso and seeing his struggle, she leaned down towards his ear. 

“Scream for me, my pet. I want to hear from you, let everyone know who you belong to.” 

Tiso shuddered and moaned, he loved it. Tiso both hates and loves it.  Moving back and riding him, Tamer skimmed her claws across Tiso’s shell. Making sure to leave scratches and marks behind.  “Tell me, Tiso. Who do you belong to?”

“Y- You! Aaah! You and only you, God Tamer! Oh!” 

Tamer couldn't help but smile, this kind of power against her fool. To see him writhing and squirming under her. Such a beautiful sight to see every time. 

Moving her hips faster, Tamer could see Tiso’s hands clenching the sheets tighter and his breaths getting heavier and faster with moans pouring out. 

That's when she realized that he's getting close. Surely, Tiso could hold it in until she's close. 

“Hold it in, Tiso. You don't cum just yet.”

Tiso let out a whine as Tamer told him, throwing his head back and trying his absolute hardest to not cum. It's so painful, it's too hot for him, he needs to cum. Tiso wants to cum  _ so bad. _ But it feels so good at the same time. 

“Ah, Tiso! I'm getting close, cum for me. Cum for me, my pet. Aahn!” 

Finally, finally, he can cum!

Letting go and finally cumming inside of Tamer was like relief washing over his body. Instantly jerking his entire body and screaming out her name was the best thing to let out. It felt so good.  Not long after, Tamer came again. Their thighs together as she arched her back, groaning.  It feels so good to finish it off like this. 

Getting off of Tiso, feeling exhausted but completely satisfied, Tamer walked off to the closet to grab a rag to clean themselves up.  Throwing away the dirty cloths and to the hamper, throwing in a fresh sheet, and climbing into bed. 

“What do you say, Tiso?” Tamer asked, patting the side of the bed for Tiso. 

“Thank you, God Tamer, for letting me sleep with you.” 

With Tamer’s nod of approval, Tiso joined in. Sinking in the soft pillows and mattress, getting comfortable with the warm blanket wrapped around.  “Good boy.” Tamer teased, placing a kiss on his cheek before drifting off to sleep. With Tiso following afterward. 


	7. Demanding Little Spider Pt2

“And that concludes today's lesson. Your homework assignment is a project to explain one part of Hallownest with you and your group or partner are assigned with.” 

Ignoring the groans of the sound of "homework", the teacher called off the students' names and assigned them together along with the part of Hallownest. “Hmm, let's see. How about Hornet- Hornet?” 

Hornet at once snapped out of her daze and sat up straight, ignoring the chuckles from her classmates. 

“Yes, Mrs. Admiral?” 

Mrs. Admiral took a quick scan across the room and noticed one bug she hadn't called on yet. “Hornet, why don't you pair up with Grimm? Both of you could do the Hive.”

“W- What!” Hornet exclaimed, jumping out from her seat and slamming her hands against her desk. Furious that her teacher would pair her with… him!

“Is there a problem with my choice, Hornet?”

Not wanting to cause any more scenes nor damage her reputation, Hornet silently sat back down- admitting defeat. “N- No, Mrs. Admiral.”

Mrs. Admiral nodded her head, pleased with Hornet's answer. “Very well, then. Your assignment is due within two weeks, you are all dismissed from my class.” 

Collecting all her papers, pencils, and books, to transfer to her locker before going to her next class. Hornet could out from the corner of her eye, Grimm smirking at and walking past her desk. “See you after school, Hornet.”

That bastard, she stills remembers that day like it was yesterday. It was so…

Shaking her head to dismiss the dirty thoughts, she carried her items under her arms and walked out of the classroom. And Hornet's _not_ ready to meet up with Grimm again. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

By the time, Hornet had gotten her things out of her locker and walked out of the school- Grimm was already waiting for her. 

“My sibling won't be joining us today, they're with my other half-sibling; Hollow. Surely, you know them?”

Ah, yes. Hollow. 

Well defined, intelligent, quite handsome, and at the top of his class. They've often talked from time to time, but other than that. Hollow was often quiet and kept to themselves. Unlike their younger sibling, Ghost. Who is happy to meet new people and befriend them when they get a chance.

“Shall we get going then?” Grimm asked, allowing Hornet to walk out first. 

With a small huff, she walked ahead of Grimm, who followed her towards the bus stop. As they waited for the bus to take her home, Hornet couldn't help but feel this awkwardness in the air. Hornet wanted to say something but kept her mouth shut. During the ride home, neither of them said a word.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Unlocking the front door of her house and pushing it open, she walked in along with Grimm. Eyeing the supposed living room with great interest. What's the proper word to describe her house? It's not a bad house nor a good one. Just a little cheap looking. “It's not much, but this is what I could do. Aside from paying the rent with my part-time job and bits of help from my mother.” Hornet said while tossing her school bag towards the sofa.

Well, that explains it a bit better. 

“I'll go make something to drink, make yourself comfortable Grimm.” Hornet speed-walked towards the kitchen around the corner to take a breather. She can't believe it. She let Grimm, the one bug who fucked her during fucking lunch period inside the bathroom, of all other bugs, inside her house. Hornet should be glad that Grimm couldn't see her from the kitchen, mentally screaming and cursing her teacher for setting both of them up as partners. 

Shaking the thoughts away, she opened the fridge door and took out a jug of cold iced tea. Getting out two cups and pouring themselves a drink, she walked out with the drinks in her hands. Giving one to Grimm, thanking her. Sitting next to him, she grabbed her bag and unclasped the strap. Taking out the needed materials and a history book of the Hive she borrowed from the school library. 

From there, she started looking and reading through the pages taking notes of the Hive. This silence went on for some time before Grimm decided to break the ice. “Hornet, have you been avoiding me lately?”

This question stopped Hornet in her tracks, only to ponder that question longer than it should have. “W- Why do you say that?”

“Ever since, we've had sex in the bathroom stall. It seems like since then, you've been avoiding me. Is something wrong?”

“Does it matter, Grimm?” Hornet sighed, wanting to deal with this project and then get over the fact she _has_ feelings for him. 

Grimm reached out and gently cupped Hornet's chin, turning her head to face him. “It _does_ matter to _me_ , Hornet. Now tell me, have you been avoiding me?”

Hornet stuttered on her words before coming up with her final answer. “Y- Yes.”

“Why is that?”

“It's because… it's because I liked you. Way before that day in the stall. I couldn't understand what I was feeling every time I was near you. At first, I thought that you were an annoying playbug that just wanted to get at me. But then… I'm just so confused about my own emotions.” 

Grimm listened to every word that Hornet said. To be honest, he too couldn't understand what he was feeling after that session. He tried going out with different bugs none of them filled him with what he wanted and it made him yearn more for Hornet. 

That's when he realized what that feeling was called. It was called love. 

Without a second thought, Grimm brought Hornet closer, leaning in to press a kiss on her lips. A soft and gentle kiss, not rough nor frantic. Grimm deepens the kiss, getting closer until Hornet puts her hands against his shoulders to push him back. 

“Shouldn’t we be working on the project?” Her breaths came in huffs, chest rising and falling deeply. 

Grimm hummed for a moment before pressing kisses down her neck. “The project isn't due in two weeks, surely we can allow ourselves to play around a bit.”

“A- At least, let's move into the bedroom!” 

Pecking a kiss on her forehead, Grimm picked her up with Hornet yelping and instinctively wrapped her legs around him. “Down the hall, to the left.”

Opening the door to Hornet's bedroom, Grimm didn't waste time and kissed her again. Their kisses became hot as they mingled their tongues together. Grimm eventually pulled away to lick and kiss her neck, making sure to not leave any marks behind. Hornet sighed in content as Grimm kissed and licked her neck, his tongue against her carapace was such an incredible feeling. 

“May I, Hornet?” Grimm asked his fingers against the buttons of her school shirt. After seeing her nod in consent, Grimm happily unbuttoned her shirt. 

Dropping the shirt onto the floor, Grimm could see every part of Hornet's exoskeleton. Running his fingers over her cool body, shivering under his hot touches. So beautiful, she's so beautiful. 

“You're beautiful,” Grimm confessed. Running his hands all over while kissing her body, hearing Hornet lightly laugh. Reaching her red plaid skirt, he unzipped the side of the skirt- watching it fall to the ground and faced with her panties. 

“Please, Grimm. Take them off, please.” 

“With pleasure, my spider.” Pressing a quick kiss on her pelvis before unhooked her panties. Seeing a wet spot on it, made Grimm smile. Already wet for him. Getting close to her slit, Grimm drew out his tongue and slowly licked up. Licking up her folds and clit ever so slowly, hearing Hornet letting out a moan. It was indescribable, his hot tongue flicking against her clit was enough to turn loose and forget about everything. 

“Oh, Grimm! Faster!” 

Grimm obliged to Hornet's command, licking much faster, and inserted a finger inside her slit. Massaging her walks and touching her G-spot while licking her clit. Making Hornet scream in pleasure. “Aaah, aaaaahh! Grimm! Grimm! Oh, yes! Haaaahh!” 

That feeling again, it felt much more powerful than before. She needs Grimm to continue, to keep licking her clit and fingering her. Just a little more, just a little more. Hornet could feel Grimm inserted a second finger, not even three strokes, and Hornet came. 

Cumming all over his fingers and face as she released. Softly moaning as Grimm removed his fingers and sucked on them, tasting every bit of Hornet off his fingers and lips without missing a drop. With his fingers cleaned, he got off from his knees and took off his uniform. Within seconds, Grimm was already bare and ready. 

“I'll go as slow as I can, alright my dear?” Grimm purred, caressing her cheek in assurance. 

“That's- ha- ok.” 

Alining his cock, Grimm slowly inserted Hornet's slit. Gritting his teeth as the tight walls squeezed around his cock. Once he was fully in, Grimm took deep breaths, held her hips, and slowly thrust. Eyeing Hornet's facial expression. 

“Grimm, go faster!” Hornet demanded, arching her back and gyrating her hips to feel more stimulation. But it all stopped once Grimm started pounding Hornet. Causing Hornet to grab onto the bedsheets, clenching her fists until her knuckles turned white. “Aah, Grimm! I'm gonna cum!” 

Oh, but she won't cum yet. Grimm pulled out his cock, chuckling as Hornet cried out. “Grimm, why did you stop?” Hornet whined, her hips bucking for more. 

“I think you can wait for a bit longer. Allow me to tease you for a while.” Grimm teasingly licked up her neck, his hot tongue running up until he reached her mask. Gently nibbling on the side of her mask. 

“Grimm!” Hornet cried out, at her limit, and wanting Grimm to stop teasing her and fuck her already!

“Yes?” 

“Grimm, please! Please, Grimm!”

“I can't do anything unless you tell me, Hornet. Tell me what you want.” Grimm murmured against her mask, kissing and licking while holding and massaging her body. 

“Grimm, please fuck me! Please fuck me, I can't wait much longer!” Hornet cried out. She kept those feelings for Grimm deep down in her body, having to spend many sleepless nights about that day. Hornet was so confused over the new emotion she was feeling. Now, Grimm is here with her. Finally able to unleash her thoughts and this new feeling for Grimm. 

Pecking a final kiss on her flushed mask, Grimm leaned back up and asked her. “Turn your body over to the side.” Hornet followed along with his order, eager and excited to see what's about to happen. Cupping her thigh and tossing it over his shoulder, Grimm inserted his cock again. Both of them gasping at the new position. Getting used to it, Grimm growled in pleasure and slowly thrust his hips before going faster. 

Hornet felt entirely amazing, Grimm's cock touching and rubbing every good spot, making her body quake in pleasure. Pushing past her cervix and pounding against it, making her scream out- not caring if her neighbors heard her. It felt so damn good that she could feel it again, that tight coiling in her abdomen. 

“Grimm, I'm gonna cum!”

'Good'. Grimm thought, hovering over Hornet and gripping the edge of the bed as he fucked her senselessly. Getting closer to the edge as well. 

A few thrusts later, Grimm growled out. Cumming inside with Hornet crying out, cumming as well. They didn't dare to move, breathing hard and holding each other tightly. Bathing in the afterglow.

“Should we start cleaning up and-.” Grimm was cut off by Hornet shushing him. “No, no. Let's just… stay like this for now.”

Grimm nodded in agreement, exhaustion falling over him. Using the last bits of his strength, he picked up Hornet and pushed back the sheets. Laying her head down against the pillow, Grimm joined her and pulling the covers over their nude bodies. Eventually falling asleep, thanking the Gods above for tomorrow is the weekend. 

**BONUS!**

Hollow grunted to call Ghost over, dinner was ready. 

Ghost quickly dropped everything that they were doing and ran over to the dinner table. Jumping up on the seat and waiting for their sibling to get them a plate. 

For dinner, it's mac and cheese. One of Ghost's favorite. 

Bouncing up and down in excitement as their bowl came. As they took a bite, it somehow didn't feel as satisfying as they ate it. It somehow made them feel a bit more gloomy than ever. 

Hollow noticed that.

'What's wrong?' Hollow signed.

Ghost hesitating before signing back their answer. 'Sister, I'm worried for her.'

'Why?' 

Then Ghost went on how he saw Hornet looking very distressed when she came out of the school building, following up with how they say her pulling Grimm by the necktie, and then looking distracted for the past month. 

Hollow looked down in thought, they know Grimm. Heck, they have him for three classes!

But they remembered earlier in the day when they saw Grimm walking out with Hornet. Plus not to mention, whenever they talk about Grimm in front of Hornet. Hollow was certain they saw her blushing or at least blushing. 

Maybe... she had a crush on Grimm?

That's when Hollow was pulled out from their thoughts just as Ghost slammed their hands down on the table. 

Of course! They forgot to give their sister her paper back that she left behind yesterday! Scrambling to get down, they took the paper into their arms and signed out to Hollow. 

'I'll be right back.'

Out the door, they went. Thankfully, her house wasn't far. Just a few blocks away from Hollow's. 

Running over to Hornet's as fast as they could, they ran up to her doorstep and knocked on the front door. Cocking their head slightly as they heard noises of things crashing. Within moments, Grimm was the one who opened the door. 

Grimm's shirt unbuttoned and untucked with their pants hanging off their hips, unzipped. 

Ghost knew it. They knew it all along. 

The silence was awkward between Ghost and Grimm. 

Ghost slowly signed out, 'Are you dating, Hornet?'

Unable to dodge the question, Grimm pulled Hornet over from behind. Gently kissing her cheek and replied, "You could say that."


	8. Burning Desires (Grimm/White Lady)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been requested on Reddit by SeichoSeicho! 
> 
> This has also been inspired by mxthicbitch's Grimm and WL post on Tumblr!

The White Lady is probably one of the most beautiful creatures that Grimm had ever seen if he says so himself.  Nearly as tall as himself, with beautiful curves and a perfect body, along with those stunning blue eyes. It's no wonder the King took great interest in her and made her his queen. You could say that Grimm was jealous of that. 

But Grimm wouldn’t be lying to say he often had… fantasies with the Queen. 

To hold her curvy body against his hot chitin, running his claws across her lovely hair, and kissing her senseless until she begged him to fuck her. 

Grimm often visited the White Palace, not just for Godly meetings with the King, but to sneak glances at her. She often joined along with the meetings, but other than that. She goes to her Gardens and comes back once she has tended it.  Once the meeting had ended with the King, Grimm excused himself to leave. Instead of teleporting out of the Palace, he chose to walk. Walking out of the room and into the White hallway. Grimm had come across the White Lady. 

“My Lady, how are you this evening?” Grimm bowed and took the White Lady's hand, gently kissing the knuckles. 

“I've been doing very fine, Grimm. I thank you for asking.” 

“Returning to your Gardens, aren’t you?”

The White Lady nodded and added, “Yes, if you may excuse me.” 

She took a bow and bid Grimm farewell, leaving him in the hallway all alone. But it doesn't matter, since he'll visit her in her dreams. 

Call it creepy, but that's one of Grimm's hobbies. Entering the Dream realms and feeding off the nightmares of bugs. Lately, he's been staying off from the nightmares and visiting the Queen's dreams instead. 

The dreams she's been having are usually peaceful. Often dreaming of taking care of the Vessel as if it was a child, not a Vessel. 

But if Grimm remembers, not only does she have those kinds of dreams. But exotic dreams over these past days. Trying his utter best not to interfere with her dreams, lest she wakes up and remembers Grimm himself from her slumber. 

But it's so painful for Grimm to watch and stand there fixated upon the Queen, positioned in such a lovely way until the damn Wyrm comes upon her and fucks her into oblivion.  Grimm is very aware of how the Queen is bored and is craving something much, much more than quickies. That same desire burning up over the days until Grimm had enough of it. 

She deserved to be treasured and be given the most and best kind of pleasure out there. And Grimm will give it to her. 

______________________________________________________________________________

The Palace is quiet for today, for the King and the Young Vessel are at the Hive to handle the disputes and trade between Kingdoms. He would be away for a while.  The White Lady sighs to herself and walks towards her separate bedroom from the King. If you thought since they were married, they would've shared a bedroom? No. 

The King requests for the Queen often for quickies and rough sex. After that, the King goes wherever he has to and leaves his Queen behind. All passed out from exhaustion. Because of it, the Queen had grown tired and bored with the same thing over and over. 

Nodding her head to the Retainers who bowed to her , the White Lady entered her room and locked the door. Feeling the growing arousal between her legs.  Sighing to herself, she slipped out of her blue dress and climbed on top of the covers. Laying on her back with her head against the pillows. Raking her nails across her chitin plating and teasing herself with soft touches close to her slit.

Softly moaning, her fingers slowly edged and edged closer and closer to her dripping slit. Spreading her legs wider, she rubbed circles around, moaning in delight. Moving her fingers away and bringing it back to her mouth, licking and sucking the digits until she brought her fingers back to her clit. The Queen slowly probed at her entrance and inserted two fingers, arching her back and moaning into the pillows. 

It felt so good. Her mind is clouded with bliss that she didn't hear anyone come inside her room. Too busy moaning and pleasuring herself to bother to look. 

Moving her fingers faster, the Queen moaned and called out for Grimm. 

Should the Queen be ashamed that she's moaning someone else's name other than her husband? No. 

Seeing Grimm over and over only grew her desire to brood with someone else than her husband. Someone like Grimm, for example.  She craved him, wanted him. Having to spend many nights rubbing her clit and just thinking of Grimm fucking her until she couldn't breathe or scream anymore. The Queen craved for much more than quickies. She wanted to be held and taken care of like a child's doll, rather than be used for seconds and tossed away until to be used again. 

Don't get her wrong, she loved her husband. But she wanted more from her husband, something he wouldn't give back until she finds someone to do it.

“Oh, Grimm!” The White Lady cried out, his name rolling off from her tongue as she moaned and came all over her fingers. Panting heavily and sticky with sweat traveling down her plating. Just as she was about to get up from the bed to clean up, a voice stopped her. 

“What do you think you're  _ going _ ?”

She knows that voice. 

Turning her head towards the voice, she witnessed Grimm teleporting in front of her with a puff of smoke trailing behind him. “You seem troubled, my Queen. Allow me to take care of it.” 

His voice dripped in lust as he spoke to her, slowly walking over to her figure- watching in hooded eyes as the Queen didn’t call out for any of her guards but to let it happen. She wanted this. She craved it for so long. 

The Queen laid back down on the covers and licked her lips as Grimm got on his knees and crawled over her body. His body heat radiating off from his skin, making her rub her thighs together to quell the rising heat between her legs. 

Not wasting any second, Grimm took off his cloak and threw it to the floor. Hovering over the Queen to kiss her senseless, running his tongue over her lips until she parted them. His hot tongue flicking and skimming over hers until she moaned against his mouth.

His fingers gently raked across her plating before getting close to her slit. Still sensitive from her orgasm, the Queen shivered and bucked her hips. Mewling as Grimm relentlessly teased her groin, running a claw up and down until she was begging. 

“Grimm!” The Queen whimpered, “Grimm, please!” 

“Please, what?” Grimm teased again. Placing hot kisses and nibbling her neck, gentle enough to not leave any marks behind. 

“Please, please, Grimm! Enough with the teasing! Please fuck me!” The White Lady cried out, her thoughts melting and drowning in pleasure as Grimm pleased her entire body. 

Grimm chuckled at her reaction, running his tongue over her neck, and watched as she shivered from the cold air prickling the wet spot.  “As you wish, my Queen.” 

Pecking one final kiss on her lips, Grimm crawled down until his face came in contact with her clit. Licking his lips in delight, he slowly licked her folds. Drinking in her sweetest sounds escaping from her lips.  Grimm wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked it. Swirling his tongue and nibbling around her clit, until her entire body is trembling from the amount of pleasure. Mewling and drool slipping from her mouth as Grimm worked his tongue around her slit. Flicking her folds apart and slipping past to massage her walls. 

“Aaahh! Grimm!” The White Lady moaned out, already nearing her climax. But before she got the sweet taste of her orgasm, Grimm stopped his movements. 

Grimm soothingly rubbed her thighs while spreading them apart, "Be patient, my Queen. I'll give you what you crave real soon." 

The Queen shuddered in delight as her eyes came across Grimm's cock. Bigger and longer than her husband's, she could already taste it against her lips. Licking her lips in delight, she couldn't help but wiggle her hips as she waited for Grimm to put it in.  At last, the wait was over. Teasing her folds, Grimm slowly thrust inside, growling in the process as his cock was hugged against the Queen's tight walls. Watching the Queen's every expression for any sign of discomfort. Finding zero, he slowly thrust his hips. 

The Queen herself was having a bit of trouble controlling herself. Chest heaving as he slowly fucked her and mind so clouded with bliss that she couldn't think straight. Grimm’s hands brought up her knees to her chest to fuck her deeper. 

"Grimm!" The Queen howled out, "F- Faster! Please!" 

"As you wish, my Queen." Holding her hips down, Grimm slammed his thighs together and moved at a faster pace. Animalistic growling as his nerves were on fire with every thrust that he made. Smiling in delight as the Queen shrieked in pleasure, her entire body trembling as her orgasm came closer. 

"O- Oooh, Grimm! I- I… I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum- Aaaaah!" 

"Cum for me, my beautiful Queen. Scream my name and let everyone in this castle know who you belong to." 

With a few more thrusts, The White Lady screamed out Grimm's name, followed by Grimm grunting as he gave in his final thrust and came. His cum spilled out from her slit and made a mess in the sheets. 

Pulling out and basking in the afterglow, Grimm didn't notice that the Queen had passed out from exhaustion. Gently smiling, Grimm walked over to the bathroom and took out a rag. Lightly wetting it, he walked back to her body and cleaned her body up. 

With a snap of his fingers, the dirty sheets were replaced with a clean one and laid on top of the Queen. Kissing her forehead, he threw away both the dirty rag and sheets into the corner to be picked up by maids later. Picking up his tossed cloak, he swiped it clean before wearing it over his shoulders.

Before leaving, Grimm placed a rose by her nightstand along with a note, requesting her to meet up in Dirthmouth to finish off what they started later. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Quick Bonus!**

Ever since that joyous event, let's just say that both the White Lady and Grimm were having a private affair. Not that the King figured it out by now, since he can foresee the future.  But since that event, they've both been taking time out of their days to meet up in the bedroom to have their kinds of "meetings".  Grimm was brought out from his fantasies when the King cleared his throat, gaining his attention. "Is something in your mind, Grimm?"

Grimm’s eyes trailed off before coming across with the Queen walking past the balcony of her room across from the meeting room. 

"You could say that, Your Highness." 

Oh, Grimm can’t wait for the late evening later. 


	9. Demanding Little Spider (FINALE)

“Hornet, I need you to stay focused for just five minutes,” Grimm asked her, watching her as she played with her eraser than solving the math equation. 

“I am focusing, I'm just thinking.” 

“Then put your thinking to use and solve this equation. Unless you rather fail this upcoming test.” Grimm sass back. He lets out a huff as he tries to regain his focus on helping Hornet. He's better at math than her, and since they're together, it's good to ask for each other's help from time to time. Even if one of them gets a little sidetracked. Especially for studying for an upcoming math test. 

When Hornet came to him after class, a few days ago, asking him to be her "tutor" for the upcoming test. Grimm was more than happy to help her with that after seeing her grades, her C - grade on Basic Algebra. Maybe it was to help her with her struggles with math, or it was because both of them have been missing each other's touch and much more. 

“Ok, so you say that if I round three hundred and fifty-five to the nearest hundreds, it would be… three hundred?” Hornet asked weakly, already defeated by this questionable math equation. She slumped down further as Grimm shook his head and clicked his tongue. 

Leaning back over, he showed her how to solve the equation again. “You see if the number is five or greater. You would have to add up the hundred and give the right digits zero. Do you understand it better?”

“Then it would be…” Hornet closed her eyes in thought. “Four hundred!” She explained. 

“That's correct, my love.” 

Hornet can finally relax her mind a bit, but knowing fully that they have more problems to go through. “Can't this be any easier?” Hornet grumbled, picking up her pencil to work on another equation. But that perked an idea for Grimm. 

Slowly placing his warm hand on her thigh, he slowly rubs the soft black chitin and hikes up her skirt. Chuckling darkly as Hornet shivered and gasped. “G- Grimm,” Hornet choked out. Her grip suddenly tightened on her pencil. “What- what is this?” 

“Consider this as…” Grimm leaned close to her frail body, his hot breath tickling across her bare neck, shivering from the incoming heat. “... your reward, darling.”

Hornet unknowingly spreads her legs apart as Grimm gently massages her thighs, just so close to her clit. 

“Let's play a little game.” Said Grimm, his voice low as he licked up the side of her neck. “With every answer you get right, you'll get yourself a reward.” 

“Wait-!” Hornet gasped, catching her breath. “W- What happens if I get the answer wrong.” 

A sly smirk reached Grimm's face as he told her his answer, “Then, we'll just have to resort to punishment.” 

Hornet wanted to say something but Grimm beat her to it, now commanding her to work on the next equation, otherwise, he'll stop. She didn’t want him to stop. Not just yet. Fixing the grip on her pencil, her hand shook as she worked through the next problem. 

Evaluate the equation; 10^3

Writing out the equation, she wrote out ten three times before then writing out her answer. 

Evaluate the equation; 10^3 = **1,000**

“Good girl,” Grimm whispered against her ear. Moving his hands upwards towards her soaked panties. Rubbing her clit through the cotton fabric and watching in sadistic glee as Hornet struggles to contain herself. 

“Why are you stopping, Hornet? Keep going.” 

Right, focus!

Inhaling a shaky breath, Hornet attempted her next equation. 

Using the PEMDAS formula, solve the following equation; 3 x (6+6+4÷2)^2

Shit. 

Hornet’s mind raced as Grimm wouldn’t stop rubbing her clit through her panties, putting all of her thinking to a halt. Her pencil shook with every symbol and number she jolted down. She came to her answer. “Aah- oh! It’s- It’s… hah- one… one hundred and ninety-two!” She moaned out. Awaiting another reward from Grimm. 

Grimm ‘tsked’ out his disappointment towards Hornet, wrong answer. 

Grimm stopped rubbing her clit, ignoring her whine. Leaning back towards her neck, he let out a growl as Grimm nipped her neck. Drinking in her sweet moans and jolting upon the bite. He pulled back, chuckling as the bite mark formed. 

“Would you like to try again, my sweet?” Grimm purred, caressing the sides of her horns as she shuddered. 

“Yes.” She whispered, feeling so completely dazed and drowned with Grimm's hot touches and his affections. It felt so good, yet so torturous. Hornet rewrote her answer in a blur, desperate for Grimm to touch her fully and to make her cum through her panties. She couldn't speak out the new answer, allowing Grimm to look over the paper and humming in approval. 

Using the PEMDAS formula, solve the following equation; 3 x (6+6+4÷2)^2 = **588**

Without a moment to waste, Grimm slipped in his slim fingers through the hem of her panties and inside her tight cunt. 

“AAaah! Grimm! Yes!” Hornet shuddered in pleasure as Grimm rubbed every part of her, not missing a single spot. It's been so long with them not having sex for nearly three months! Both of them have been caught up with school, Hornet's part of the Student Council, taking care of her siblings, and their part-time jobs. There would be some days when Hornet would wake up, all pent up in lust, and bring herself to masturbate until she came on her sheets, passing out again until she woke back up for school. Lust washed over her body and hoped for Grimm to give her what she had been craving for so long. 

Until Grimm's voice broke through her dazed mind. “You know, on second thought.” Grimm pulled out his fingers from her sloping little cunt, shushing her whines as he pushed his chair back. Within seconds, he was under the table. Moving his body upwards until he was faxed towards her soaked panties. “Keep working, Hornet.” 

It felt so odd for Grimm to demand her. Usually, it would be the other way around. But hearing Grimm speak to her like that sent shivers down her spine, her slit dripping more as she felt his hot breath. Fixing the grip on her pencil, her eyes darted off to the next question. 

Find the remainder and quotient of the formula using dividends; 21÷448.

'Easy', Hornet thought to herself, but it proved much harder than she thought it was. Feeling her panties slid down to her ankles, Grimm pounced on her clit and ate her out restlessly. Throwing her head back and letting out a loud moan. 

It was both heaven and torture for her body. It ached with desire for Grimm to fill her up with his cock and to fuck her until she couldn't walk anymore. But she knows fully by his intentions, she's going to have to work for it. Working through the problem in bliss, she solved it within seconds. 

Find the remainder and quotient of the formula using dividends; 21÷448 = **21 is the quotient with the remainder of 7.**

Right on time, Hornet shrieked in pleasure as she came on Grimm's face. She never felt this better before. Pushing her chair back, as was about to clean. It was until the sound of something unzipped caught her ears. Whipping her head towards where Grimm would be, she watched in lust as Grimm pulled down his pants and boxers. Showing his throbbing cock to Hornet. 

“Well? Aren't you going to come over here and claim your prize?” 

“You don’t have to tell me twice!” She needily whined. Already off the chair and sinking to her knees, taking Grimm's hot member against her hands- rubbing the thick skin and sucking the tip that was already dripping of pre-cum. 

Grimm softly moaned and caressed her head, bucking his pelvis to her motions. She pulled off with a wet pop and ran her tongue from the base to the tip before taking it all in again. Smiling to herself as she heard Grimm gasp once, licking against the thick veins and moaning in pleasure as his hard cock slid down her throat with ease. 

She was doing wondrous work with his cock, sucking rather harshly and greedily. Not stopping to give herself a breath of air. It was so wonderful and so perfect that Grimm couldn't help but to moan louder in pleasure. 

Gods, he didn't realize just how much he misses this. Irritating and annoying Hornet until she finally took him somewhere private. Showing him how much she's in charge until she's eventually melting with his cock inside her cunt. A moaning mess and spilling her juices everywhere until both of them came down from Cloud 9. 

His dick is twitching against her mouth, indicating that he's close. Eager to release, Grimm's hand grabbed onto her horns and slammed his pelvis against her mouth harshly. Grimm growled through his teeth in pleasure. The coil now getting tighter as he bucked faster. Just a little more and then Grimm finally released his load of cum down Hornet's throat- gulping it down in delight. She gently pushed away from Grimm, leaving behind a trail of saliva connecting to his cock. That one scene was enough to turn Grimm on again. Before Grimm could react or do anything, Hornet beat him to it and pushed his shoulders back down to his chair. 

“Let me ride you,” Hornet said with enough dominance in her voice to prevent Grimm from doing anything. He watched with deep lust as Hornet raked up her skirt and sat down on his lap, his thick cock penetrating through her tight cunt. 

“Aaah! Oh, Gods!” Hornet moaned out, throwing her head back as his cock slid through her walls nicely. How she missed this feeling! Hornet nearly forgot how good it feels for Grimm to penetrate her and his warm, throbbing cock rub her in the right way. 

Taking a moment to breathe and to calm her sensitive body down, Hornet slowly raised her hips and slammed back down. Both of them moaned from that movement. That was the pace that Hornet wanted. Placing her hands on Grimm’s shoulders to steady herself, she then began a rough and fast pace. Their thighs slapping together as Hornet moaned in bliss and moved against Grimm’s cock. 

This was the pace that she wanted all along. 

“Oh, Grimm! I- I - OH!” Her face was getting hotter by the minute, her article of clothing getting soaked in sweat and sticky to her skin. It feels so good by the minute, she doesn’t want this to stop!

Her legs are shaking already, along with her body getting heavier to push up and ride him. ‘Goddammit’. Hornet thought, but Grimm seemed to understand what’s happening. Picking her up by the waist- Hornet instinctively wrapped her legs around his- and watched as Grimm pushed off the paper off the desk and sat her on the table. Hornet laid down and screamed in pleasure as Grimm fucked her restlessly. 

“Oh, Grimm! Don't stop! AAH!” She shrieked, her eyes closed shut as she focused on the pleasure surrounding her entire body. 

Gods, it feels so good. 

“GRIMM! I- I- I… L- love y- you! I love you, Grimm!” 

Grimm was taken aback but still returned his affections to Hornet. While slamming his hips back, Grimm cupped her face and pulled her head back to him- with Hornet opening her eyes. 

Both of them stared lovingly at each other while Grimm stroked her face gingerly. “Hornet… I love you too.” To prove it, Grimm shared a tender kiss with Hornet, whilst not stopping his motions. Pulling away, Grimm murmured close to Hornet. “Cum for me, my dear. Cum for me.” 

“Grimm…” Hornet moaned softly, reaching out for his hand to entangle with hers. With a few more harsh thrusts, Hornet released first. Squeezing his hand as she moaned out, her walls clenching around his cock. Not long after, Grimm released too. 

Coming down from their high, Grimm slowly pulled out and picked up Hornet, carrying her to her bed. Pulling the covers away, he sets her down on the soft mattress. Walking around the bed, he too, joined her. Before they both were lulled to sleep, Hornet spoke. 

“Grimm, I… want to make it… official.”

“As in…?” Grimm asked. 

Hornet shuffled closer, wrapping her arms under his arms. “As in… I want you to be my lover. I want to be in a relationship with you, dummy.” 

Grimm’s eyes widened, but still, he wrapped his arms around her waist. His heart danced from her words. “Of course, love. I would love to be with you.” 

**Bonus**

A knock echoed across the white room, startling Pale from his work. Straightening up his posture, he called out to whoever to come in. When the large white door opened, his daughter, Hornet, walked in. 

“Hornet, what brought you here?” He asked, wildly curious about her visit. Let’s just say, she rarely visits him. 

“Father…” Hornet trailed off, unsure of how to approach this topic. “... I have someone that I want you to meet.” 

Oh?

“Well then, who is this someone?” He asked, but that became probably one of the worst mistakes he had ever made. Just as he finished with his question, Hornet called out to whoever was behind the door. When that person showed up to him, it caused him to halt his mind to process anything else further. 

“Father, this is Grimm, I’m sure that you’re aware of his father. But Grimm is… my boyfriend.” 

Right at that moment, his actual soul disappeared. But one day, he’ll eventually get used to his appearance. Even if they rarely get along as Hornet hoped. 


	10. Confession of Love (Adult Ghost/Adult Grimmchild)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost wants to confess their feelings to their lifelong friend, Grimmchild- aka, Eeros. But would they react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Modern Day School Au's!
> 
> And this has been requested back on Reddit by Atomic_Bullet205!

It is 9:34 a.m., and Ghost is bored. 

Well, to be honest. They never liked Physics class. Sure, it was fun and entertaining when not writing huge essays. So here they are, tapping their pencil against the paper or test as their mind drifted off. But Ghost was pulled out from their thoughts once they felt someone tap their shoulder. 

Oh, it's their friend and partner-in-crime, Grimmchild. Aka, Eeros. 

“Hey,” Grimmchild whispered to avoid getting caught. “Do you know the answer to question five?” 

Question five? Ghost went over their paper and looked over. 

**Question Five. Write the pendulum equation.** **_T = 2𝛑_ ** **_L_ ** **_g_ **

Ghost pointed to the answer on their sheet and slowly slid it over to Eeros's side, whose tail immediately waged from Ghost’s generosity and quickly wrote the answer. “Thanks!” 

Ghost shrugged it off. It was always like that. Ghost paid more attention than Eeros in most circumstances. It’s been like that ever since middle school. Ghost would be the first one in class and right before the teacher comes, Eeros would arrive last. But call it strange over the last couple of days. 

Every time Ghost turned their head over to Grimmchild, they couldn’t help but blush over at the sight of Eeros. Panting as if they just ran a marathon from their house to school- which they did. The tie of their school uniform would be wrapped around their neck when they couldn’t find the time to tie it, the white shirt beneath the school’s uniform jacket would be soaked in sweat. 

It felt strange for Ghost to feel something like that, that’s until they went a little deep research about their newfound emotion. Going through the public library and a bit of internet research, they found that their newfound emotion is called. 

Affection. 

To Ghost, it required a lot of thinking. Sure, they liked Eeros, but they never thought about ever like-like him! Sure, their little hearts would beat much faster whenever Eeros tapped them on the shoulder and heard him whisper close enough to their ears- making them shiver. 

That’s when it’s been decided, Ghost loves Eeros. 

But does Eeros return their love? 

Ghost tried various ways that they’ve looked up on the internet and done countless favors for them, looking for any signs from Eeros if they liked back or not. But it was fruitless. 

But there was one option. 

And Ghost was saving this for last. 

As the lesson drowned on and on, painfully wondering why they have this class for a full two hours, Ghost made their move. 

Dropping their eraser on purpose, they moved off their seat to retrieve their fallen eraser back- without lightly teasing Eeros tail. With that simple scratch alone, Ghost could hear Eeros pencil scratch the paper harshly without tearing it. Ghost knew just how sensitive Eero’s tail is. Fully remembering their little accident nearly a month ago. 

Sitting back up on their seat, they ignored Eeros’s harsh glare and looked ahead towards the lesson. Without teasing his tail again. Grabbing a hold of his tail, Eeros gulping down loudly, Ghost slowly stroked his tail until their hand reached the tip. The most sensitive part out of the rest of their long tail. Ghost quietly snicker as Eeros pulled back a gasp and shivered under Ghost’s cold hands. 

Thank the gods they sit in the back rather than the front. With a tiny flick of the tip, Eeros let out a tiny moan- catching the teacher’s attention. “Is everything ok up there?” The teacher asked, peering up from behind his glasses. Staring straight at Eeros. 

Eeros immediately snapped out of his blissful state and recomposed himself, “N- No, sir.”

The teacher only hummed in acknowledgment and said to him, “If there’s no problem, then please remain quiet while the others are taking the open-book test.” 

Eeros bit back a moan as Ghost continued playing with their sensitive tail. He hates them so much! “Y- Yes, sir.” 

Gods, that’s embarrassing. 

What’s even more embarrassing is Ghost pulling his hand off his tail and quickly signing the back of Eeros hand. ‘Continue working on the test otherwise, you want to get caught. You have one full hour left before the test ends.’

Eeros shivered but picked up his pencil again and tried his best to ignore the burning inferno rising as Ghost played with his tail. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally! 

Jolting down the final answer for the complex equation, Eeros brushed off Ghost’s hand- who's been touching his tail on and off every time. Stroking it when he wasn’t expecting it. But now that Physics is over, Eeros can finally relax and cool down as he packed up his stuff to head over to the next class. 

Stuffing his pencil and physics book inside his bag, he jolted upright as Ghost signed his back. ‘See you later, Eeros.’

Then Ghost was out of the class. 

It made Eeros so completely confused over the whole ordeal. First, Ghost decided to out of nowhere- rub and tease his tail, knowing fully how sensitive he is. Then they leave the classroom as if nothing happened. 

Just what was that!

But sitting there like a fool while everyone leaves the classroom empty will not do anything. Gathering his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, he leaves the classroom with a boner in its wake. Praying that maybe hopefully, no one sees it. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Ghost is horrible! Horrible! Again! 

Throughout the entire day, whenever they cross paths, Ghost would unknowingly pass touches onto Eeros. Lightly brushing his arm against his, even touching his hands. Strikingly cold against his warmer hands, but it felt weird. 

Odd would be a better word to describe it. 

But whenever their hands’ touch, chaste almost, it makes Eero’s heart skip a beat and face slightly flushed. 

‘Was it normal to like this?’ He wondered. 

He viewed Ghost as a trustworthy friend that he had over the years, but now, he’s questioning it. Over the years, as both grew, Ghost became handsome. Tall horns, a lean but built figure, even one of the best in the school. It made him both envious but somehow adored him. He knew Ghost better than anybody. He was sure of it. 

But Eeros wouldn’t be lying to say that such thoughts would creep over his mind as he lay awake in bed. Thinking about that he would feel against his body, what would it feel to have their mask as their mouth, to kiss him? To have those gentle and cold hands roaming around his hot body. 

It was just another of his desires and fantasy. It wouldn’t come true, lest they ruin their strong friendship bond. That was unfortunately the harsh reality. 

Now here he is, sitting right next to Ghost during their final class together. And he’s not doing anything, which is scaring Eeros a bit. Once in awhile, he’ll sneak glances at his friend and see that he’s NOT doing anything. Just completely focused on the lesson ahead. 

‘Don’t fall for it, it could be a trap’, his mind screamed at him. Narrowing his eyes, he heaved out a sigh and focused on the final lecture. Besides, what could go wrong during this time? Jolting down the notes, the teacher called on Eeros. To read a short passage out from the book. Clearing his throat, Eeros scanned the book and read it aloud for the entire class. 

“The study of history provides us many benefits. We learn from the past, we may repeat many mistakes, but, at least, we can av-” Then out of nowhere, Grimm started coughing. As Grimm struggled to recompose himself, he mutely screamed a range of curses towards Ghost. He did it again, goddamnit. Eeros knew he would pounce from any moment. But they HAD to do it while he’s trying to speak in front of the class. 

“Is everything alright, Mr. Eeros?”

“... Yes.” 

“Then continue, if you would.” 

Eeros nodded, then took in a shaky breath- continuing where he left off. “At least we hAVE the opportunity to aVOID them. S- Second, history teaches us what questions to ask about the preSENT.” Just as Eeros was about to speak more, he was cut off by his teacher. 

“Are you sure you’re ok, Mr. Eeros? Do you need to walk down to the water fountain? The nurse, maybe?”

Eeros quickly shook his head and said no to the teacher’s request. Once the teacher looked away from him, he then shot a look towards Ghost, who only stared back in response. He couldn’t tell if he loves what Ghost is doing to him or hates it. 

Doesn’t matter anyway, school is almost over. If Eeros can ignore him for just thirty-five more minutes. They can leave this place and forget about all of this!

But later Eeros knew that it would be a lot harder than he thought. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eeros was struggling to stay focused and not fall into the pits of pleasure and give in to what Ghost wanted all along. His hands were shaking even as he struggled to write properly on the stupid piece of paper. 

Right on time, the teacher dismissed the final class and every bug, including the teacher, packed up their belongings and left the room. Leaving both Eeros and Ghost alone in the classroom together. But now that they’re alone. 

Eeros turned their head sharply towards Ghost and hissed to him; “What in the absolute fuck was that, Ghost? You could’ve gotten us caught!”

Before Eeros could say anymore, he was pulled into close to Ghost and remained quiet as Ghost signed his back. 

‘I’m confused.’

“Confused about what, my friend?”

Friend. 

Was that of what Eeros saw him as? A friend?

No, they don’t want to be seen as a friend. 

Ghost hated that term, but he won't understand what they mean when they tell him. Grabbing a hold of Eero’s shoulders, they looked into his eyes. Their heartbeat increased as they continued to stare at him. 

It’s now or never, Ghost. Do it while you still can!

With no hesitation, Ghost pulled him close and leaned down. Kissing Eeros. 

Eeros was taken back, gasping as Ghost, their trusted friend had kissed them. But it felt… nice. Sweet almost. 

It took a minute for Eeros to process everything in his head, and then he finally kissed back. Reaching up his hand to hold against Ghost’s mask as they kissed deeper. Ghost pulled back, leaving behind a strand of saliva in their wake. Both of their chests are heaving as they regain each other’s breaths. 

“Ghost?” Eeros asked, just as confused as before. 

Do it while you still can. 

Ghost slowly signed on their shoulder, their hands shaking as they watched Eeros’ every facial expression. 

‘I love you.’ 

Eeros eyes widened. 

‘I loved you ever since, at first, I couldn’t understand this new emotion that’s been bursting inside of me whenever I’m close to you. I searched for the answer, and that’s when I figured it out. This new emotion is called love. And so, I’m going to say it again. I love you. Eeros.' 

Ghost felt amazing like this heavy burden had been lifted off their shoulders as they confessed their love to him. They looked at Eeros, waiting for his response. Eeros only could stare back, speechless. 

He didn’t know what to say. 

“Ghost… I…”

Oh boy, here it comes. 

Ghost closed their eyes, waiting for the inevitable. 

“.... Ghost, I- I don’t know what to say. I-I mean, I do, but…” But what? “What I’m trying to say is that this is so surprising for me. But… I never knew that you held feelings for me. Now before you get the wrong idea, sure, I would admit that I liked you. But I never knew that you liked me this much. So it's safe to say, I too, love you back.” 

It took Ghost just a few seconds to register what he said. When it was thoroughly processed in his brain, his heart exploded from joy. 

He liked him. 

Eeros loved him back!

Ghost couldn’t help but smother and press kisses all around his cheek as he chuckled. They felt so happy!

“... But it doesn’t mean that you’re off the hook just yet.”

What?

Ghost looked at Eeros, confusion stretched across their face. Earning an annoyed huff from their boyfriend. “What I mean by that is that little thing that you pulled off from earlier. Thanks to you, I’m all worked up and I seriously hope that you have a solution to this.”

Oh, that. 

Thinking for a moment, Ghost thought of an idea and signed on his hand. 

‘Teleport?’

“Teleport?”

‘Teleport back to our place.’

“Now why would I want to teleport back to our- oh.” 

It clicked in Eeros’s mind on what Ghost wanted to do. 

“Are… you sure you want to do this?”

‘Positive. Are you?’

“.... I don’t think I wouldn’t mind, as long as I’m with you.”

That was settled then. Both of them grabbed their belongings and teleported back to their place, with Ghost taking out their small dream nail and Eeros spinning himself around until he became nothing but a puff of red smoke. 

As Ghost teleported back to their place, Eeros was already waiting for them- sitting in bed nervously and jacket hanging from the nearby chair. 

‘We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.’ Ghost signed but was stopped by him. 

“No, I- I want to do this.” 

‘Are you sure?’

“Yes, so please.” Eeros crawled backward and laid himself down. “Please, take me.”

Ghost shivered in excitement as they slowly crawled above him and kissed him passionately. The kiss was much sweeter and exciting than the last. Ghost roamed his hands all around him, feeling every bit of his body, ghosting his fingers close to the buttons on his shirt. 

‘May I…?’

“Please,” Eeros rasped out- his eyes shut from bliss. 

Not wasting a moment, Ghost quickly unbuttoned his shirt and untied his tie. Pressing kisses against his neck and down to the chest plates, earning a groan from Eeros. He weakly patted against the fabric on Ghost’s, tugging on the jacket and begging for it to be removed. Ghost complied with his wish, standing back up and untying the tie he wore. Ripping the buttons off both the jacket and shirt, tossing the articles to the floor without a single care in the world. 

With the article of clothing removed, Eeros can finally roam their hands around their chest as they want. It felt cold to the touch, just as they expected, but built just like themselves. Their hands eventually went upwards towards Ghost and pulled him down for another kiss. While kissing, Ghost shakily signed against Eeros’s chest plate. 

‘There’s lube on the nightstand, top drawer.’

Eeros pulled away and gave Ghost a sly smirk, “Now when have you been buying lube?” Turning his body, he reached out towards the top drawer from the nightstand and pulled out the bottle of lube. 

‘I- I often masturbated while you were… at your part-time job. It was while I was still figuring out some emotions,’ Ghost’s face burned as he signed his reason to him. It felt so embarrassing to answer. 

Eeros pecked a kiss on Ghost’s cheek while muttering close to his ear, “God, you’re so adorable.” Pulling away, he showed Ghost the bottle of lube. “Who’s going first?”

‘Allow me.’ 

Eeros nodded in agreement. Well, he wanted to go first. But maybe next time. Raising his hips, he unbuckled the belt and unzipped his pants, wiggling them off until he was nothing in boxers. He hesitated for a second before also removing his boxers, pushing them off the bed as he waited for Ghost- his erection out and throbbing against the cold air.

Unscrewing the cap, Ghost poured a small amount of lube on his fingers. Moving closer to Eeros, they slipped their hand down between his legs and signed on his leg. 

‘Let me know when I’m hurting you.’

Then they slowly entered through. They only stopped when they heard Eeros let out a whimper. “It- It’s fine, Ghost. K- Keep going, please.” He panted, gripping the bed sheets tightly around his fists. 

It wasn’t enough to assure Ghost, but they obeyed his wish at least. Pushing their fingers much farther, they moved them back and forth, doing their best to do little harm to him. For Eeros, sure it  _ hurts _ , but Ghost was there. Being as gentle as they could. Eventually, the pain subsides- the pleasure overtaking the pain. Eeros mewled in pleasure and shook as Ghost added the third finger- spreading his legs wider and gasping when Ghost’s fingers briefly touched the prostate. 

“Ghost- ah- faster, please.” 

Ghost curled their fingers and moved them back-and-forth faster, earning a moan from Eeros. But they wouldn’t allow him to have this amount of fun. They pulled out their fingers- earning a groan out of their lips. Pulling their fingers out, it was lightly coated in a milky fluid. Before Ghost could do anything, they felt him pulling down their arm and sucking their fingers while palming their pants. 

Oh, he wants their pants off. 

Both work their hands together to remove the last article before Eeros slipped their hands down Ghost’s underwear and massaged their dick. Ghost shivered in pleasure as Eeros rubbed the soaked tip. But they’re not in charge here. Ghost pushed him back on the bed and kicked the pants off. They laid their hand on their thigh, tracing their finger over his leg. 

‘Lay on your side, quickly.’

Ghost moved back as they watched Eeros flipping over to the side, eager and confused with Ghost’s idea. Ghost then propped up his legs, wrapping it over their shoulder before grabbing their thick cock. Prodding the entrance. 

‘Ready? I’m about to put it in.’

Eeros clenched the sheets and nodded, breaths ragged and eyes tightly shut. Taking that as a sign, Ghost slowly pushed in. They grunted as they pushed as much as they could, keeping a mindful eye on Eeros- gasping and moaning faintly.  Once they were fully in, Ghost waited for a good second to allow him to adjust to the new feeling, after the second had passed, Ghost slowly thrust their hips. Going slow enough to not hurt their lover. 

But Eeros got tired of it, “Go- Go faster, oh- go faster!” 

Ghost wasn’t sure about that. They didn’t want to hurt them. But Eeros reassured them by placing his hand on top of theirs- hoping it was enough to persuade Ghost. Squeezing their hand, Ghost pulled out the tip half-way and slammed their hips close to his. Earning a heartful moan from Eeros. 

Ghost repeated the same motions, thrusting feverishly and watching as Eeros slowly became mindlessly moaning with drool slipping out from their mouth. Their red barbed dick twitched against the sensations running all over their body. With curiosity peaking at their mind, Ghost reached out for Eeros cock and rubbed the shaft up and down. With that little motion, Eeros jumped and bucked their hips forwards, moaning much louder than before. 

They circled the tip with their thumb, making no spot go untouched. Their fingers then rubbed against the frenulum. Making Eeros arch their back and moan, begging for Ghost to do it again. 

Just a simple rub underneath the tip, Eeros was already limp and high in cloud nine. Unable to speak any proper sentences and his brain fully melted from bliss. A couple more thrusts and Eeros was getting close. The rubbing of his dick and the constant rough and fast fucking is driving him closer and closer to the edge.

He needs Ghost to keep going, keep going, and not stopping until he cums in bliss. 

“Ahhh! AH! G- Ghost! I- I’m close! I’m close! Oh, keep going!” He screamed. 

‘I’m close too, my little scarlet flame.’ 

One more thrust, just one more-!

Just like that, Eeros has fallen off the edge and dived into an ocean of bliss. Ghost squeezed the tip of his dick and spurts of cum has erupted. Spilling his red abdomen in white cum. Not long after, Ghost came. Filling Eeros to the brim until their seed was spilling out of him. It was the best euphoric feeling ever. 

Both of them panted and gasped in bliss as they embraced in the afterglow. Making Ghost the first to move, pulling out his limp dick and walking to the bathroom. Grabbing a couple of wet towelettes, walking back over to the bedroom, and handing them over. 

After they cleaned up and threw them away, Ghost picked up the sheets and went under. Bringing Eeros close to their rather cold body. 

Before they drifted off, Ghost signed to them one last time. 

‘I love you, my little scarlet flame.’

Eeros chucked from the nickname and pecked a kiss on the tip of their mask, “I love you too, my Ghost.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, now I'm really living it up to my username.


	11. A Promised Fight (Adult Ghost/Tiso)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been requested back on Reddit by IDanialb!

Where was that stupid proclaimed champion of the Coliseum?! After months of being bedridden with a crack chest armor of his, Tiso then finally gathered the strength to get off his bed and to leave his “house”. Searching for that one bug who carried him up to Dirtmouth to be healed after nearly dying from his battle and forcing him to be in that house for days! 

He never felt so… angry. 

No, not angry. 

Pissed. 

That title should’ve been his to claim. If only he wasn’t so distracted! He cursed at himself and for that pale thing! Once he found them, he was going to show them a piece of his mind! After searching throughout the Forgotten Crossroads, Tiso finally finds them. 

There they were, just resting at a bench, looking rather different from their usual smaller self. They were taller than him, leaner, and their cloaks and nail have gotten longer. 

Just how long was Tiso asleep for?

But it didn’t matter. What matters is this moment right now! He was going to punch that stupid giant pale thing with his fists!  Walking up to the Knight, Tiso shouted; “Hey, you!”

His voice echoed across the empty Stag station, jolting the Knight awake from its nap. Turning their head around towards the source, they waved out towards Tiso. Glad to see that he was ok, but that only pissed Tiso off even more. 

“Don't you dare wave at me like that!” He yelled, then pointed a finger towards Ghost. “You! I challenge you to fight me!”

It took a second for Ghost to process all that was going on. Then they slowly pointed a finger at themselves and cocked their head to the side. ‘Me?’

“Yes, you! You won all the trials of the Coliseum and I demand you to fight me!”

Was it because… he lost to the trials? And since Ghost is the current champion of the Coliseum… 

“Fight me, damn it!” He yelled louder, bringing up his shield and positioning his body in a battle stance. 

Ghost wasn’t in a mood for a fight, all they just wanted was to rest on a nice bench and take a small nap. But they’ll never hear the end of it from Tiso. Ghost reluctantly got up from the bench and brought out the nail from his back, holding it in his dominant hand. 

‘Fine,’ Ghost signed. ‘But under one condition.’

Tiso raised an eyebrow but was secretly growing more in excitement for a different challenge. 

‘Loser gets to do whatever the winner told them to do.’

Yes. Yes! This is what he wanted! Tiso could barely hide his excitement, knowing fully that he got this under his control. Besides, they haven’t seen his shield’s deadly secret. 

“Hmph, challenge accepted! After this battle, I’m going to earn what was rightfully mine!” Tiso charged first- letting out a full battle cry. For Ghost, however, braced themselves with their nail. Both weapons clanged and echoed across the entire empty station. 

With Ghost being taller and stronger than Tiso, they pushed him back - to which he almost lost his balance. Just in time, Ghost swiped his nail to which Tiso dogged by sheer luck. Jumping in the air, Tiso clenched a fist against the strings behind his shield. Tiso then tossed his shield, catching Ghost by surprise. 

Ghost didn’t have to deflect the weapon before it was too late, the bladed shield managed to cut half of their cloak. Still in shock, Ghost didn’t notice the shield being flung back to Tiso, who then used all of his strength to push Ghost to the floor with his weapon. 

Ghost lets out a grunt as they were pushed to the cold floor, pushing the dizziness away- they rolled out of the way and teleport when they see Tiso jumping and attempting to crush them. With a simple leg out, Ghost tripped Tiso over and struck the nail close to his face. 

Showing him his defeat, but the fight’s not over. 

Laying still on the floor, he waited just enough to pull a trick on Ghost- admitting that he lost. But that’s what Tiso wants Ghost to believe. He still has one trick up his sleeve, that’s if it works. 

Tugging on the strings again, Tiso attempted to throw his shield towards Ghost- only to have missed and had his arm pinned to his back. 

Horror and shock crossed Tiso’s face all at once. He was shocked and then angry. Fury ran all across his body, his body trembling in anger all at once. Ghost cheated. Yes, that’s it! Ghost pulled a dirty trick on them and they cheated!

“How dare you, you cheated! You pulled a dirty trick against me, you piece of dirt! I demand- I demand another fight!”

Nope. 

Ghost shook their head, not accepting Tiso’s request for another fight. They then pointed their fingers at Tiso and then themselves. ‘You agreed on this challenge, you can’t back out now.’ 

Shit. 

Tiso gulped loudly as he remembered that he  _ agreed _ to the challenge in the first place and Ghost's condition for the losing opponent. Tiso was filled with dread as he thought about what Ghost would do to them as the loser. 

Tiso’s thoughts were halted as he felt Ghost snatch his hood off of his neck, his antenna popping out from their hiding spot. “H- Hey! Gah! What do you think you’re doing!” He cried out. “And give it back!” 

Ghost once again shook their head again. They then flipped Tiso over, placing him above the bench. Good enough. With one arm holding him down, they quickly moved their hands to wrap the hood around the leg of the bench and to bound Tiso’s wrists together. 

“Hey! What the- What the hell is going on?” Tiso shouted in distress as he struggled to be freed. “L- Let me go! I demand you to untie me this instant!”

Tiso’s shouts were then silenced with Ghost pressing their mouths against them, his face burning with their mask pressed against his lips. Ghost was the first to pull away, watching in amusement as Tiso panted heavily and glaring down at Ghost. His face is still red from the kiss. 

Placing their hand on Tiso’s thigh- to which his leg jerked from Ghost’s cold hand and stayed still as Ghost trailed his fingers over his leg in a writing motion. 

“You… should… be… more… mindful of the… people who cared for you. For I… saved you… because I care… about you.” This only sprang more confusion to Tiso’s face. “W- What’s that supposed to mean?!” 

‘You goddamn, idiot.’ Ghost wanted to scream out if they had a voice to cry out. Calm down, calm down, Ghost. Just try again. They tried again, but much slower this time. 

Tiso reads the message again, ‘I care about… you idiot…’ While the message was trying to process through Tiso’s thick skull, it was halted when Ghost once again- kissed Tiso. This time around, Tiso didn’t hesitate to kiss back. Pressing his lips back and groaning against the kiss, even though it felt odd, but overall, it felt nice. Sweet, even. 

Ghost pulled away with Tiso whined in protest, he silenced it when he felt something hard and slick rub against his leg. Peering down, Tiso felt his breath hitched. Ghost’s cock was slowly emerging from their crotch. Out of need, Tiso bucked his hips and groaned for Ghost to touch him again. Anything. 

Tiso jolted from Ghost’s hand palming his hidden slit, rubbing firmly and driving Tiso mad with need- increasing with every touch Ghost gives him. Soon, it didn’t take long for his cock to come out too. Throbbing and twitching against the air, begging for any kind of relief. 

Gods, now that Tiso thinks about it. It’s been a long time since he touched himself? He couldn’t remember. Tiso lets out a high-pitched keen when Ghost rubbed the tip, their hands felt so cold against his rather hot body. Once again, Ghost pulled away- only to pull Tiso closer and spread his legs apart. 

Ghost rubbed his cock, his entire body trembling in pleasure and anticipation. Bringing themselves closer, Ghost brought their cock to Tiso’s slit and slowly pushed the tip in. Tiso arching his back and moaning loudly for anybody to hear. Ghost slowly thrust his pelvis, watching in delight as Tiso slowly melted from pleasure. 

But this somehow isn't enough for Ghost. They want to hear more beautiful sounds coming out from Tiso. They pulled back to the tip and then slammed back in, watching as Tiso wailed and his body trembled as they continued to hit his sweet spot. 

“Ooh! Do it again! Please! Do it again- oh!” 

Plumbing in and out from Tiso’s tight slit, they noticed his antennas bouncing around from the movements. Not ceasing to stop their harsh thrusts, Ghost reached out and rubbed the fuzzy tip. With those movements, Tiso thrashed against his bonds and loudly moaned shamelessly. 

It surprised Ghost, but they continued with their motions. Rubbing and flicking the ends until Tiso was nothing more than a moaning, mindless slut. 

With a couple more thrusts and flicks to the antenna, Tiso came first before Ghost could. Arching his back and moaning while his cum spilled and cummed all over his stomach and torso. It was such a sight for Ghost, who continued to pound Tiso restlessly. Watching him spasm and yelling out curses towards them. But they all faded away once Tiso slumped back and breathlessly and weakly moaned. 

It was too much, too much for Tiso. 

Within moments, Ghost grunted and tightly squeezed Tiso’s hips as they came, Tiso following moments later. His legs twitching and juddering as he came the second time. 

Tiso wheezed and gasped for air as he tried his best to recover from his orgasm. Slightly opening his eyes, he lightly gasps as Ghost pulls their softened cock out from Tiso, cleaning themselves up to the best of their ability. 

And then gets off the ground and leaves Tiso- still tied up and filthy. 

Tiso tried to sit up but failed, only to shout out; “Hey! Where the hell do you think you’re going? You- You can’t just leave me like this! Hey!”

Ghost only turned their head, scaring Tiso a bit. With that glare alone, it almost sends Tiso a message with no words. 

‘You’ll do fine where you are.’

With the long stare, Ghost gave him, they turned around and left the room. Ignoring Tiso’s long ranges of curses, insults, and shouts echoing from the station. One day they’ll come back, maybe they won’t. Who knows? Maybe by the time they come back, they’ll find that Tiso untied himself. 

Eventually. 


	12. After School (Quirrel/Monomon)

“And that concludes today’s lesson,” Monomon spoke as she closed the book. “We’ll see each other next Monday, so don’t forget to do your homework over the weekend.” 

Monomon turned away to clean the board with an eraser, listening to the chairs scraping against the floor and footsteps growing faint as each student leaves the classroom and heads home. Well, all except one. 

“Mrs. Monomon? May I help you put the books back on the shelves?” 

Monomon can instantly recognize that voice from anywhere, that kind and soft-spoken voice. Quirrel. Her favorite student helper for nearly two years. Turning towards him, she smiled, “Of course, Quirrel. Thank you.”

Quirrel’s heart skipped a beat, and he returned the smile before quickly turning away before his cheeks burned. He didn’t want to admit it, but he had a crush. On whom you ask? 

Why, his teacher, Monomon!

Crazy, huh?

It may seem like it, but it’s not. Monomon had stolen Quirrel’s heart back one year ago. With her caring manner towards him and checking up on him every time he entered class first before everyone. And that’s not the only thing that stole his poor heart. There are other reasons besides those kinds of actions. He could go on about how once everyone left for the rest of day, it would be just him and Monomon. Chatting away while assisting her in cleaning up the classroom. Their topics would range from how their days were going, their plans for the rest of the day, movies, and books they enjoyed reading. 

You could say that they clicked right away, becoming good friends. 

But as the months’ pass, Quirrel will then come into a realization that he has a crush on his teacher. That soft gentle smile that she only gives him fills him with happiness and he wanted nothing else than to be with her if he could. 

Pushing the last book back on the shelf, Quirrel turned around towards Monomon. Stacking the turned in papers from yesterday in piles and putting them away. Quirrel didn’t realize that he was staring at Monomon for a little too long, catching her attention. “Quirrel? Is something wrong?” 

“Ah! N- No, Madam!” 

“Are you sure?” She asked. 

“Well…” Quirrel hesitated for a moment before speaking back. “Madam, I- I was wondering if… you knew some tips that would help me.”

“Help you with what?” Monomon looked up towards Quirrel. 

“With… uh… confessing. T- To a certain someone.” 

“Confessing, hm?” Monomon spoke, raising one tentacle to the chin of her mask in thought. If she was being honest to herself, she had no experience with relationships or been in one. She’s done a couple of research related to those topics. So she could give him an idea of where to start. “Well, the first thing that comes to confessing is to have confidence. Having confidence will give you a boost on whoever you’re confessing. Plan accordingly to the day of your confession and choose a secluded place where it’s just you and the other. And another thing, I would have to say is to respect their answer, either accepting or rejecting your confession. Did this help, Quirrel?”

Quirrel nodded happily, thanking Monomon for her help. Running over to his desk, Quirrel packed up all his belongings and necessary materials before opening the classroom exit. “Thank you, Mrs. Monomon! I- I’ll see you next Monday!”

Before Monomon knew it, he was gone in a flash. “Bye… Quirrel.” Monomon spoke softly, turning her attention back to the papers. Humming to herself, she worked in silence before eventually returning home. 

Not knowing that Quirrel has a plan. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

Monday came like a blur, and Quirrel was already having second thoughts about it. One part of his brain was telling him he got this and the other half is telling him to wait until tomorrow and come back better prepared. His heart was pounding faster with every step he took, getting closer to Monomon’s class. 

Within arm’s reach for the knob, Quirrel took a deep breath and walked in. 

And he was greeted with the classroom silence, Monomon wasn’t here yet. Letting out a sigh of both relief and disappointment, Quirrel walked over to his seat and pulled the chair back. Dropping his school back on the chair, Quirrel slumped down in his chair and closed his eyes. 

Quirrel thought about his plan again, how it would work out. He would wait until it was only the both of them, him and Monomon. And from there, he would confess his feelings for her. Wanting to go out with her and be more than close friends. But he couldn’t help but feel scared of being rejected. If he gets rejected, then what? It would be awkward after seeing each other, right? Quirrel would have to change classes and maybe  _ try  _ to forget about it. 

No, No Quirrel. You gotta stay positive! Stay positive! 

Regardless of whatever the outcome, you’ll be happy to stay as friends with Monomon, right? 

Quirrel fixed his posture and sat straight, waiting patiently for his other classmates to come and hopefully, Monomon. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

It’s already the end of class, and Quirrel couldn’t pay attention to anything that Monomon said. His mind swirling and going in circles over this whole plan. Now he’s thinking of bailing at the last minute. 

No! He can’t bail out! He has to do this! He needs to tell her how he feels before he regrets it. 

“Quirrel? Are you ok?” Monomon called out to him, bring Quirrel back to reality. Scanning the room, he noticed that the last bug had just left the classroom, leaving both of them here. 

“N- No, Madam.” Quirrel choked out. “I- I have to tell you something. It’s- It’s important, really important.” 

“I’m listening,” Monomon spoke gently. 

Quirrel took a couple of deep breaths to calm his racing heart, slowly building up his confidence and courage to say what he wanted to say. “Mrs. Monomon, we have been close friends for nearly two years, right? And during those two years, I have grown these feelings inside of me. At first, I wasn’t sure what these kinds of feelings were until I noticed how I’ve grown fond of your company over these last couple of months. I’ve enjoyed the sound of your voice whenever I came to the classroom first before everyone, I’ve enjoyed our conversations once everyone left, leaving just the both of us. That’s when I figured it out.”

Quirrel took one last inhale before speaking once again. “I… I love you, Monomon, and I would like to go out with you. I- I completely understand if you don’t want to, but I just wanted to let out my feelings for you before I regret never telling you. So I’ll say this again, loud and clear. I love you, Monomon.” 

“Quirrel…” Monomon softly spoke, speechless over his confession towards her. She wasn’t sure how she would react! But does she return his feelings, is the question. 

Chuckling softly, she got off her seat and walked over to Quirrel, placing a tentacle over his soft cheek and gently rubbing it. “Oh Quirrel, I love you too.” 

“Wait, really?!” Quirrel exclaimed. 

“I do, Quirrel. Not to mention, you were terrible at hiding it.”

“I was…?”

Monomon lets out a giggle that filled Quirrel’s ears; “I figured that you had a crush on me back then, you don’t think I don’t notice you staring for too long or how you would blush whenever our eyes made contact? I knew that one day you would confess to me, but I’m glad that you did. Because if you didn’t, then I would’ve confessed to you first.” 

Quirrel lets out a quiet ‘oh’ before reaching up to Monomon’s tentacle on his cheek, caressing it. His eyes only looked up once he noticed Monomon’s shadow looming over him. Then as if time slowed down, Quirrel face flushed as Monomon’s mask grew closer to his. Then their masks touched and Monomon kissed Quirrel tenderly. 

Quirrel’s brain halted for a quick moment before kissing back before Monomon pulled away. Once she pulled away, Quirrel face was not only flushed but smiling towards Monomon. 

“I- hah… wow.” Quirrel stutter. 

“I’m free after school Friday.”

“It’s a date!” Quirrel smiled. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Friday rolls around and before Quirrel knew it, it was late afternoon. His classmates have already left, leaving just him and Monomon once again. 

Over the past couple of days, after his confession, he and Monomon have agreed to have a little dinner date in her classroom. Because why not?  Quirrel would be happy to hide until  **all** the students and teachers left the building, leaving just both of them. Lowering their chances of being caught, y’know. 

Walking over to her door and opening the classroom door, Quirrel poked his head inside and smiled once he saw Monomon in his sights. Closing the door behind him, he walked over to her desk and pecked a kiss on her cheek. “How are you, Madam?” 

“Quirrel, please!” She chuckled as Quirrel pecked her cheek. “You don’t have to call me ‘Madam’, Monomon is fine when we’re alone together.”

“Whatever you say…. Madam.” Quirrel teased, earning a smile from her. Setting her pen down, she finally finished grading all the students' papers. Now she could finally relax and enjoy her little dinner date with Quirrel. 

“I hope you don’t mind egg sandwiches, sorry, not the ideal romantic dinner you had in mind.” 

“Quirrel, it’s fine,” Monomon reassured him, reaching over to grab half of the sandwich and took a bite out of it. 

During the rest of their time, they chatted while they ate, enjoying each other’s company. As Monomon finished her sandwich, she didn’t realize that she had gotten a crumb stuck on the side of her mask. Quirrel got out of his seat and reached towards Monomon’s mask. He wiped the crumb off her mask with his thumb and pulled her closer, kissing her. 

Smooth, Quirrel, real smooth. 

Breaking the kiss, Monomon reached for Quirrel again and pulled him back. Her tentacles wrapping Quirrel around as Quirrel clenched his fists around Monomon’s cloak and pressed his body closer. Quirrel then trailed his lips down heatedly pressing soft tender kisses around Monomon until he was certain that he was seated on her desk. Shivering when he felt a wet rub against his slit. 

Quirrel pulled away from her neck and let out a high-pitched keen until covering his mouth with his hand as he remembered that they’re still in school. 

“Oh, don’t hide your cute moans, Quirrel,” Monomon said as she pulled his hand away from his mouth. “Let me hear them.”

“We- We could get caught! What- ah- What if there's another teacher left in the building? You could get fired- oh!” Quirrel struggled to contain his moans as Monomon rubbed his slit before inserting a tentacle inside of him, rubbing his tight walls. 

“Then we must make this a quick one, won’t we?” She smirked devilishly as she pumped her tentacle in and out of Quirrel, relishing his throaty moans and shaking breaths. It wasn’t long until his cock had emerged from its hiding spot, erect and throbbing for any kind of action. 

Humming a small thought, Monomon used another tentacle and wrapped it around Quirrel’s cock. Quirrel leaned back against the desk- not caring if anything got caught under him or if he dropped something and spread his legs. Silently pleading for Monomon to do him and make him feel good. “Ah! O-Oh Monomon! P- Please!”

“Please what?” Monomon teased back. 

“P- Please- ah!” Quirrel covered his face in embarrassment, “Please… f- fuck me, just do me already!” 

Giving in to his pleas, Monomon added another tentacle- stretching him out and fucking him restlessly while stroking his cock over and over. Making every sensation overwhelming for him, making him already on the verge of cumming. 

But he didn’t want to cum, not yet!

“Ah, ah! Madam… Monomon! Ah! I- I think… I think I’m going to cum!” Quirrel’s voice hitches and pitched higher whenever Monomon touched his sweet spot over and over, making him dizzy in pleasure. 

Monomon rubbed Quirrel’s cheek, reassuring him; “Go on then. Cum for me, Quirrel. Go on.”

Within a few seconds of pumping and stroking Quirrel endlessly, he came undone. His legs juddering and panting heavily as he came down from cloud nine. Pushing his body up, trembling, and smiling in content. Quietly thanking Monomon when she passed a paper towel to him. Cleaning himself up, Monomon asked him a question. 

“So, how was that as our first date? From one to ten.”

Quirrel only laughed as he pressed a kiss on her cheek. “I say eleven.” 


	13. Double the Fun (Tiso/God Tamer/ Male God Tamer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's an interesting one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came out of nowhere so in this scenario, God Tamer and Male God Tamer are like siblings and are known as the God Tamers. Don’t worry, I gave them names. 
> 
> Female God Tamer’s Name: Danica  
> Male God Tamer’s Name: Leif

It was another day and trials were over, leaving the God Tamers’ today’s victors. Walking around the arena and claiming their rewards, they left the arena with their beast trailing behind them. 

“Danica.” asked her brother, Leif. 

“Hmm?”

“What does he look like? The bug you’ve been hanging and sleeping around with for a while?” 

“Oh, Tiso, you mean?” She replied. “He’s shorter than me and you, wears a blood hood around his head, and wields a shield. Why? Are you planning something?” 

Leif halted his walking and briefly turned his head towards his sister; “You could say that.” 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tiso hung his head low as he rested on the hard metal bench, bored out of his mind, and desperate for a fight. That trial from hours ago barely quenched his thirst for battle! But he would have to wait until tomorrow as the trials re-open. 

Hearing the fools quickly scrambling around with their armor clinking and voices growing hushed as the champions walk through the crowd. Without having to take a glance, he already figured it out on  _ whom _ they were scrambling about. Tiso waits for them to pass by so then he could go after them, it’s what he did after the trials and all. 

Sometimes he goes into the siblings’ champions’ quarters to chat and hang around. Other times, it was intimate with one of them. But Tiso hoped it was  _ one  _ of those days where he gets to relax instead of having to suffer. 

But the Gods above never listen to his wish. 

As the champion siblings passed by him and were out of his sight, Tiso got off the bench and walked over to the champion’s quarters. Ignoring whatever stares that were following him from the other fools. Walking a couple of corridors, he reached the champion’s room. Looking over his shoulder for anybody nearby, he turned the knob and entered inside the room- shutting the door behind him. 

“About time you showed up,” a voice reached into Tiso’s ears. Slightly turning his head, Tiso noticed Danica walking over to him and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

“Where's your brother?” Tiso asked, his cheeks flushing as Danica placed her hands on his cheek, brushing it with her thumb and caressing his waist while she kissed parts of his face and next. 

“In the hot springs, resting. But now that he's in there, don't you think we should have fun for ourselves?” Not waiting for an answer, Danica nipped against Tiso’s neck. Making him suck in a breath as she abused that spot. 

“Ah! Danica!” Tiso hissed, only to be shushed with a finger against his lips. 

“Shush,” She whispered seductively, “Allow me to take care of you.” Not giving Tiso a chance to speak for himself, she took by the wrist and dragged him to the bed. Once they got closer to the bed, Tamer pulled Tiso closer before pushing him to the bed. Tiso collapsed onto the covers and placed a hand on her waist as she climbed on top of him. 

Licking her lips, she hovered over Tiso before getting back to work on kissing his neck. Tiso mewled as she licked his sensitive spot, reaching the back of her head to pull her closer. Silently moaning and arching his back when he felt her teeth against his skin. 

Breaking out of Tiso’s grasp, Danica straddled his waist and crossed her arms to grab on the ends of her tunic. Pulling the tunic over her head and tossing it away carelessly, she went back down to kiss Tiso more. Running her fingers through his hood and pulling it down, she then held Tiso by the back of his neck while she kissed him heatedly. 

Tiso moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Danica’s back, his claws raking against her back. His fingertips touched and rubbed every scar and plating he could reach. So into the kiss, Tiso didn’t notice Danica sneaking her hand down towards his crotch. Firmly rubbing against it and pressing his hips closer to the touch. The heat of the moment was then broken when a voice entered the atmosphere. 

“Are you guys having fun without me? I’m hurt.” Leif teased, leaning against the doorway to the private hot springs. Tiso jolted and broke the kiss, embarrassment, and fear washing over him as Leif entered his vision. 

Before saying something, Danica beat him to it. “Not at all, I was hoping if you wanted to join us and have some fun with little fool over here.” 

Wait, what?

Tiso gawked at Danica in bewilderment that he didn’t believe her for a second. Was she serious? Was this happening? Oh my god, it is happening. 

“Wait- wait, wait a minute!” Tiso stuttered. Looking back and forth towards Danica, sitting on the bed, and Leif, who’s walking over the bed with a predator look on his face. Tiso felt small from the both of them, looking at him hungrily. Tiso wanted to crawl away, jump off this bed, and run out of the room. But something prevented him from running. It could've been the looks had him cast under a spell. Enraptured by sight and a small thought that both of them want  _ him _ . 

Tiso could feel his body shaking, either from pleasure or fear. It could one or the other, but it went away when Danica gently stroked his cheek. “Relax, Tiso. Just relax.” Tiso reached up and held her hand that was against his cheek, and leaned to kiss her again. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Danica slipped her hand out of Tiso’s hand and down to untie his hood. Tossing it away, she kissed Tiso’s cheek one last time before moving aside for Leif to join in. Moving to the opposite side of the bed, she gently stroked Tiso’s thigh while watching as Leif crawled towards Tiso and then kissed him. The kiss didn’t last long before Leif switched angles and trailed his lips down to nip Tiso’s neck. 

“A-Ah! Leif!” Tiso’s voice trembled, moaning quietly as Leif nipped his neck and licked the bites. Tiso only gasped when he felt Danica palmed his crotch again, rubbing against the concealed slit. “Da- Danica! Ah!”

His mind was getting cloudy from the bites and rubbing from the both of them, unconsciously bucking hips. Only to come out from his pleasured bliss when he felt a hand rubbing his cock. Blinking wildly, Tiso looked down and watched as Danica rubbed the tip of his twitching red cock. His focus was then turned away when Leif turned his head towards him, passionately kissing him. Tiso was already in a dazed state when Leif pulled away, unable to focus on anything. 

“How should we do this, Danica? Got any suggestions?” 

Danica hummed in thought before snapping Tiso out and asking him to shift his body down. Tiso, completely unaware of what’s happening next, obeyed. “Maybe… something like this?” Danica muttered before straddling his head and speaking one last time to Tiso. “Is this ok?” 

If possible, Tiso’s face turned red enough to beat their amour color. Slowly nodding in consent, Danica then lowered her hips on Tiso’s face. “Poke me if you want to stop, ok?” 

Tiso swallowed the lump down his throat before opening his mouth to stick out his tongue, licking up the juices dripping from her slit. Danica lets out a low moan as Tiso lapped up the juices, humming in approval. Looking behind her, she noticed her brother getting on his knees and his head inches away from Tiso’s cock. Giving out an experimental lick, Tiso moaned against her slit, causing Danica to moan from the vibration. 

Ok, this suggestion could work. 

Licking his lips, Leif wrapped his mouth around Tiso’s cock and sucked him off. Listening to every muffled moan whenever he did it right. Leif then pulled away before wrapping his hand around and got back to sucking him while jerking himself off. It wasn’t long before Danica suddenly got off from Tiso and quickly tapped her brother to stop. 

“What’s wrong, Tiso?” 

“Ah, n- nothing. I- I didn’t want to cum just yet.” Tiso breathed out, his face covered in slick. 

Danica lets out a breath of relief before turning her head towards her brother. “Have an idea to finish this off?”

“Matter of fact…” Leif trailed off as he got off the bed to walk over to the nightstand drawer and pull out a bottle of lube. Crawling back on the bed, he crawled behind Tiso and squirted some lube on his fingers. 

“Sit back up,” Leif commanded, watching as Tiso sat up and closer to him. Leif then reached down and prepped Tiso, Tiso shivered and moaned from his fingers that entered him. Tiso closed his eyes and focused on breathing from his stomach to lessen the pain at least. 

“I think you’re ready to go, little fool,” Leif said, his hot breath tickling Tiso’s ear. Tiso shivered again when he lifted his hips and heard the bottle open again. He then lined himself, slowly entering him. 

“A-Ah! O- Ow…” Tiso whimpered from the pain as Leif entered him from the behind. Leif muttering out small apologies to his ear as he pushed himself in. Tiso turned his head and kissed Leif as he adjusted, pulling away when he felt Danica putting her hands on his shoulders. 

Lining her slit over the tip, she slowly lowered herself. Hissing in pain as she was penetrated. Tiso then reached out to Danica’s hands and rubbed them in reassurance. “I’m fine, I- I’m ok.” She replied. 

Once they all adjusted, they started moving. With Leif pumping from the behind to Danica riding Tiso at a slow pace before it picked up. Tiso felt like he was on cloud nine, in so much bliss, and loving every second of this. Tiso couldn’t hold back the moans that were escaping from his mouth. 

He loved them, he loved both of them equally. Tiso could never choose one over the other. With Leif grunting and biting down on his shoulder to Danica moaning his name occasionally and a low growling from her throat. It made him feel weak under them, like a true prey. He couldn’t help but scream both of their names. 

“Danica! Leif! Ah, ah! I- I’m going to cum! I’m going to cum! Oh!” Tiso screamed. 

Just like that, both of them quickened their pace. Their breathing becomes heavy and speeding up. Listening as Tiso screams in pleasure. 

With one final thrust from Leif, Tiso toppled over the edge and came alongside with Danica and Leif, reaching their limit. They all sat there on the spot, catching their breaths and coming down from cloud nine. Danica was the first to move, getting off from Tiso and walking over to the hot springs. 

Pulling out from behind, he got off the bed and joined his sister in cleaning up. Tiso was still breathing heavily and collapsed on the bed, his arms splayed out and defeated. It was the best session he ever had and one of his firsts. Tiso sat back up to catch the cloth that was tossed to him from Danica. Cleaning himself up and giving it to Danica- tossing it to the hamper. She snuggled up to one side of Tiso’s and her brother following along. Wrapping the blankets around them and having their arms around Tiso. 

Before they fell asleep, Danica spoke to Tiso; “You did so well, little fool. You did so well.” 

Except for Tiso. 

Still unable to believe that  _ this  _ happened. Unfortunately, when he woke up. It wasn’t a dream, but he was glad that it wasn’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'mma be honest with you guys but this story. I had the most hardest time writing. Hell, I even had a talk with my editor since I was debating if I should drop it at the last minute or keep writing it. 
> 
> But I choose to finish it since I was already five pages in. So, I hope you enjoyed this!


	14. Dinner For One (Divine/Midwife)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, my lovelies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been requested by 'Mcdrivethru'. Thank you for requesting and here's your meal!

Deepnest was once a lively place, filled with spiders crawling about until one day- they disappeared. And those who stayed lived through a terrible fate. 

Midwife remembers those days, but it’s not like she could turn back time and do anything to prevent it. She had her days when she was practically starving herself when there’s no fresh food coming by. 

But today wasn’t like any other day. Instead, she woke to feel quite aroused. Not fully, but quite. 

Pleasing herself will not cut it, she would need a ‘partner’ to satisfy her needs and desires. Besides, it’ll be the first time in forever to leave Deepnest and go to the surface of this ruined kingdom. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reaching the surface for the first time was like coming out of the darkness to see the stars. She could see that barely anything changed except for the dark and empty houses and a few townsfolk looking worried over red tents, one guarded and the other unguarded. 

Crawling her body out of the well and moves across the surface, even scaring the living out of the poor Elderbug. Passing Elderbug and apologizing for her presence, she came across another bug coming out of the smaller tent. 

A praying mantis with the other half of the body a slug of some sort. 

Just as Divine was crawling past Midwife, she sniffed the air. Sniffing the air again, Divine sensed it from the other mysterious bug. 

“Aaahh, that smell. That sweet scent, is it you that carries it?” 

Shoot. 

“Ah, no. You’ve been mistaken, madam. You must’ve gotten the wrong-” Divine cuts Midwife off and says, “Nonsense, come with me.”

With a claw reaching out, Divine led Midwife to her tent and closed the curtains behind her. “Now, is there something that has been bothering you?”

Midwife shook her head and tried her best to decline as much as she could to leave and take care of the problem herself. “No, of course not. Like I’ve said, you’ve been mistaken.”

“I’m not,” Divine says, moving to block the entrance. “My sense of smell never fails me when traveling along with Master. So tell me, what has been bothering you? Is it… urges, perhaps? I honestly can’t blame you, this ruined kingdom is quite boring with no one to suppress our urges.” 

Divine leaned closer to Midwife and slowly asked; “I’m going to ask you one last time, my dear. You have been having some… urges, haven’t you? I can help with it, of course, no costs needed.” 

Midwife has been corned, with nowhere else to hide. Closing her and exhaling a breath, she softly spoke. “Yes, I’ll admit. I have some urges…” 

“I can help you with it. That’s if you want it, of course.” Divine politely asked. 

“I…” Midwife trailed off and thought of other options in her head. It was an open opportunity for her. She can either take it or leave it. “I’ll take it.”

“Excellent!” Divine happily says. “Now, let me have a taste of you.” 

Divine then kissed Midwife on the lips and gently lifted her chin with the side of her claw. Breaking away from the kiss, Divine softly spokes to Midwife. “Why don’t we take this somewhere more private, hmm?” 

Moving away from Midwife, Divine pushes back a curtain and gestures for her to enter first. Now, it’s a bit questionable for a tent quite small to fit in a large bedroom. Bed and all. Midwife didn’t have time to think about it until Divine spun her around and gently pushed her to the bed. Crawling on top of Midwife, Divine kisses her deeply and keeps her pinned to the bed. 

“Let’s begin with the fun part, hmm sweetie?” Divine whispered against Midwife. Smiling gently towards Midwife, she crawled low while pecking kisses. She eventually reached her clit and moved her half-mask to the side to lick up her slit ever so slowly earning a small moan from Midwife. 

Smiling to herself, Divine continued to lick against the sensitive numb and lapping up the juices. Listening to Midwife’s small moans and gasps to her delight. Decided that enough was enough, she stopped halfway and crawled back to Midwife- her mask flushed and panting heavily. Divine gently stroked Midwife’s face and spoke to her, “Are you ready?”

Midwife slowly nods her head and gasps when Divine pushes her body against her own. Humming to herself, Divine slowly grinds down on Midwife’s clit- softly moaning herself. She started slowly before picking up speed, grinding much harder against her clit. 

The friction between them was exhilarating, for Midwife that is. She felt nothing like this before and it was exciting her, filling her with bliss. Moaning louder whenever Divine grinds her sensitive slit repeatedly. She shakily wrapped her limbs around Divine to pull her closer and feel more of it. The coil was there, Midwife could feel it. It was getting tighter and tighter in her abdomen every time Divines did it again. 

“I- I’m getting close-!” Midwife whimpered, her body twitching in delight. Divine smiled and leaned close to Midwife’s ear. “So am I, my sweet. Let’s cum together, shall we? Cum for me, darling.” 

With Divine’s crooning sweet words to her and the constant rubbing against her slit, Midwife came undone and let out a high-pitched moan as she released along with Divine. Shuddering and panting, Midwife lets go of Divine and smiles in delight. “Ah- hah, thank you… uh-”

“Divine, call me Divine. And you are…?” Divine asks as she gets off the bed. 

“Midwife,” Midwife answers. 

“It was a pleasure to assist you, Midwife. If there’s anything else for me to assist you with, please come for me. Now, rest. I have a business to attend to.” Midwife didn’t wait for Divine to finish as she slowly fell into a deep slumber. Cozied up in her large bed. Fixing up her mask and crawling away from the room, she entered just in time as the little Knight came in with the child. 

Maybe she didn’t have to go after that other smell from earlier. This will do just nicely and better than the other. Now she could follow Master. 


	15. The Watcher and The Beast (Herrah/Lurien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Besides Herrah being dominated by the Pale King himself, why not she gets dominated by some else? Someone like... Lurien?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, my sinners! And what's a great way to start the year is an update from me!
> 
> This chapter has been requested by 'Happy' 1/2! Thank you for requesting!

Lurien lets out a small grunt as he was pinned against the wall and was heatedly making out with Herrah. 

The goddamn queen of Deepnest. 

They weren't supposed to do this! They were supposed to have a meeting between them before the sealing of the Pure Vessel, but then the meeting was thrown out the window and led to this. 

“My queen,” Lurien panted as Herrah pulled away from the kiss. “M- My queen, we -hah- should get back to the meeting we planned weeks before.” The short watcher softly hummed as Herrah pressed another kiss on his flushed cheek, further pushing away his mask. 

“The meeting can wait, besides my watcher. I wonder  _ why  _ would you hide such a pretty face of yours? Is it because you’re a moth, love?”

“I- I have my reasons, Herrah.” Lurien then shivered when he felt her soft hands gently caressing his body. “Herrah! Can- Can we take this more private, instead of out here?” Lurien begged, not bearing the thought of his loyal butler or his knights coming up to the room and seeing his face. His true form. 

Herrah pecked one last kiss on his lips and cooed on his ear, “Lead the way.”

Taking her by the hands and dragging her to his Master Bedroom, Lurien quickly opened the door and slammed it shut once she walked in. Throwing his mask across the room with no care in the world, Lurien smashed his lips against Herrah’s while guiding and pushing her to the bed. 

Climbing over her body, Lurien traced his fingers across her mask- silently asking for permission to take off her mask. Nodding her head in consent, Lurien gently pried off the mask from Herrah and kissed her deeply while too tossing the mask away. 

Having openly admitted to Herrah plenty of times during these nights, he found her attractive underneath her mask. He loved how tough as a nail she is and her fierce demeanor. Lurien loved every bit of her. Taking off his long cloak and allowing Herrah’s help, Lurien sighed in relief with his wings fluttering. 

It felt so much better than having his wings tucked away tightly instead of being free. 

Lurien let out a soft gasp as Herrah gently stroked his sensitive wings, his wings fluttering whenever her hands came into contact. 

“They're so beautiful, Lurien,” Herrah said. “Why would you ever want to hide them?”

“Because my wings are fragile and with the constant rain in the city, it’ll take forever for my wings to dry out. Hence why I prefer to… hide my true self, my queen.” Lurien takes Herrah by the hand and pressed a kiss against it before kissing her on the lips. He trailed his lips down to kiss every bit of scars in her body, each having a story behind them. Soon, he trailed down and reached her slit. Reaching up to squeeze her hand, he softly asked. “May I?”

Herrah squeezed back and nodded her head in consent. Taking in a breath, Lurien moved his head closer and gave her a teasing lick. Causing the queen to shudder in pleasure. Arching her hips against his tongue for more friction. Brushing past the folds, Lurien strokes the walls of her slit and earns a small moan escaping from her lips- raising her hand to cover her mouth. But Lurien prevented it from happening. “Don’t hide your sweet moans from me, my queen. I want to hear them.” 

Slipping back down, Lurien continued to please his queen. Licking over the sensitive nub repeatedly and sucking the folds until her voice was echoing across the room. With one final suck, Lurien crawled up and hovered over Herrah’s body. Looking over her sparked adoration all over him. The light that leaks from the half-closed curtain seems to shine over her scars covered in sweat, it looks even more beautiful than before. But her face was the one that took the stage. Flushed in pink and her eyes clenched shut as she steadied her breathing, Herrah slowly opened her eyes and gave Lurien a dazed smile. 

She reached out to Lurien and pulled him in for a sweet kiss, with Lurien gently pushing himself away. “My queen, my Herrah,” Lurien whispered. “Shall we begin?” 

Herrah nodded and smiled when Lurien quickly pecked her a kiss on a cheek and lowered himself down until he was out of the bed. Lurien grabbed a hold of his erect cock and gave it a few strokes, spreading the pre-cum around, and lightly probed her entrance. 

“Are you ready?” Lurien asked, looking concerned. Once he saw her nod and murmurs a small ‘yes’, Lurien pushed the rest of himself in. Softly groaning whenever Herrah squeezed him. God, she’s tight. 

“I-I’m going to move,” Lurien says after waiting for Herrah to be adjusted to him. Gently but firmly grasping onto Herrah’s legs, locking them under his arms. Lurien slowly pushed out and then pushed back in. After slowly thrusting and listening to Herrah’s moans as they gradually get louder and louder. 

“Ah! Lurien- Oh! Go faster! Please! Oooh!” Herrah begged, filling Lurien with pride. 

Hitching back a breath, Lurien stopped completely and looked back at Herrah. 

Yea. 

Yea! 

Nobody gets to dominate the Queen of Deepnest beside him. That's right, nobody gets to see this side of her beside him. Herrah wants him and only him to dominate her for this night. Pulling himself out, Lurien quickly climbed back on the bed and hovered over Herrah. Throwing over her legs over his shoulders, Lurien re-inserted back and once again- started slowly before speeding up. 

Within moments, Lurien was thrusting as fast and hard as he could. Their wet skins slapping in a rhythm along with the grunts and moans across the room. Hunching over, Lurien kissed and licked every scar around Herrah’s body he could reach. He could feel that he’s getting close, with his grip shaking from holding on to Herrah’s side and the burning sensation in his abdomen growing. 

“He- Herrah,” Lurien strained as he continued to roughly pound her. “I’m- I’m getting close!” 

“A- Aaaha! Me too! Come inside- ah- me!” Herrah moaned out, drool coming out of her mouth as Lurien hit the sweet spot inside of her. Clenching the surrounding bedsheets around her, Herrah was the first to orgasm- moaning loudly for everyone within the Tower to hear. Her walls tightened and constricted around Lurien’s cock, making him cum hard and deep inside Herrah. 

Both of them panted and regained their breaths, with Lurien carefully taking himself out and flopping over to Herrah’s side. 

“Tha- That was amazing, my Watcher.” Herrah softly praised. “I’d love to do it again one day. Maybe before we fulfill the ends with the King and become his ‘Dreamers’.” Lurien looked back at Herrah in shock before it was replaced with a warm smile and a tender look. 

“I agree, hopefully, one day,” Lurien says. He then sat back up and got off the bed, reaching out his hand to Herrah. “Shall we clean ourselves up?” 

Taking his hand, she followed him to the bathroom to clean up. 

And do another round in the steamy bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and thank you for 2k reads!


	16. After Performance (Grimm/Brumm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brumm is worried for Grimm, but Grimm reassures him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been requested by 'Mcdrivethru'! 2/4
> 
> Thank you for requesting!
> 
> Boys be kissing, girls be kissing, everybody is kissing!

Another night and another wonderful performance was done and over. Giving the crowd a deep bow and thanking them for their generosity. Smiling, Grimm walked away from the stage and towards the backstage where the others would wait for him. 

“Master! That was a wonderful performance you did!” Divine says, clapping her claws together and praising Grimm for his hard work. 

“Thank you, Divine. And good work, you two. Especially Brumm here. You did a wonderful job with the music coordination, darling.” Grimm gestured towards Brumm, off to the side with his instrument held with both of his hands. 

“Mrmm, thank you, Master,” Brumm says, avoiding eye contact with Grimm. Sadly to Brumm, Grimm was quick to notice. Keeping a sigh to himself, Grimm noticed that Brumm seemed to act differently lately. Ever since the Troupe arrived in the new kingdom. Turning his attention to Brumm, he spoke to him.

“Brumm.” Brumm looked up at Grimm and waited for his order under his glowered stare. “Meet me in my room for a chat, after cleaning up once everyone leaves. Do you understand?” 

“Mrmm, yes, Master.” 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

With the darkened skies around in the new kingdom, there’s no really telling of what time of day it was. But after cleaning the tent after the performance with some Grimmkin assisting him. Brumm went to his Master’s headquarters with questions spiraling around his head. 

_ What made him want to see him?  _

_ Was it something he did wrong? _

Well, Brumm will admit that he was a little late to the music cue earlier, but what else? Surely, it’s just that minor mistake. It can’t be anything else. 

Unless… 

It was too late, Brumm was already outside of his Master’s bedroom. Breathing out a sigh, he knocked a few times on the door. “It’s Brumm, Master,” Brumm added. Once hearing Grimm’s voice to come inside, Brumm turned the doorknob and walked inside. 

“Master, mrmm, you asked for my presence?”

“Yes, Brumm.” Grimm motioned to Brumm to take a seat beside him and spoke again. “I’ve noticed that before the performance and after, I’ve noticed that you seemed quite bothered with something over these last performances. Would you like to tell me?” 

“... It’s nothing, Master.” Brumm lied, but Brumm should know better whom he’s attempting to lie to.

Grimm wasn’t buying any of it, getting up from his seat and walked towards Brumm. “Brumm, are you lying to me?”

“Mrmm, no Master.”

“Then tell me if you have nothing to hide from me.” 

Well, shit. 

Staying silent for a few minutes, Brumm briefly closed his eyes and reopened them, nearly jumping out of his seat with how Grimm was close. So really close! Scanning over Brumm’s body and studying his body language as close as he could. It finally clicked. 

“Brumm.” Grimm starts. “Will you allow me to assist you? I believe I understand what’s going on, now.” Brumm started stuttering, unable to comprehend what was going on. 

“I-I… Master-!” But was silenced with Grimm’s gentle,  _ warm  _ hands on his shoulders- oh god. “Brumm,” Grimm said sternly. “Do you trust me?” 

“I- yes. Yes, I do.” 

“Then, allow me to assist you,” Grimm says once again. Once he earned a shy nod of confirmation, Grimm didn’t hesitate to place a soft kiss on Brumm’s lips. Brumm softly gasped from it but quickly kissed back, with the kiss slowly getting heated. Softly pushing Brumm against the chair to sit on his lap and pinning him, as the kiss deepened. Pulling away with a strand of saliva connecting their lips and panting as they catch their breaths. 

Grimm gave Brumm a smirk and trailed their lips down to nip at Brumm’s neck. He then nipped and kissed every part of Brumm’s soft skin, earning small whimpers or groans from his favorite musician. 

“Is it me that you’re worried about?” Grimm whispered against his ear. “Or was it the performance earlier?” Pecking a kiss on his cheek, Grimm rubbed his shoulders and cooed at him. “If you’ll like, let me take away your worries for today, and instead, allow me to praise you for your work today. Allow me to reward you, love. If you want.” 

Grimm raised his head and took off Brumm’s mask, looking more satisfied as they looked over his flushed features. Grasping on Grimm’s wrists but not pulling them away, he gently rubbed them and let out a soft ‘yes’ of approval. Pressing another kiss on Brumm’s lips, Grimm slowly moved his hands downwards to rub at the slit between his legs- spreading them instinctively. 

“Ah-! Grimm!” Brumm groaned out, trembling at Grimm slowly rubs the slit and slipped in a finger to coax his dick out. With small finger thrusts, Grimm took the finger out and got off of Brumm’s lap, only to get on his knees and shrug off his cape. 

Placing a hand on Brumm’s thigh and feeling him tense up, Grimm rubbed small circles to relax him. “Relax, Brumm. Just relax for me.” Shifting his knees closer, Grimm got closer to his slit. Licking his lips at the sight, Grimm moved his head closer and gave Brumm a teasing lick. 

Brumm shivered at the new feeling, but it felt good rather than strange. The more Grimm licked his slit and fingering him again, the more Brumm felt like he was going to burst. He raised his hand to stifle his moans and small cries for Grimm, not wanting to bear the thought of any Grimmkins passing by and hearing him. But it was fruitless for Brumm. 

“Don’t hide your precious moans, sweet. I want to hear them.” Brumm murmured, pressing a kiss against his thigh. Adding a second finger and rubbing against his walls, Brumm moaned louder and trembled against the pleasure running throughout his body. With a few strokes, his cock has come out, the tip leaking of pre-cum. 

“Ready, love?” Grimm asked. He waited until he got another nod from Brumm, Grimm stroked his cock from the tip of the head and down to the base. Sticking out his tongue, Grimm licked the tip from top to bottom repeatedly. Feeling a rush of pride wash over him as Brumm squirmed and bucked his hips against his tongue, hearing him moan so cute and loud. 

Getting bored with licking his dick over again, Grimm pulled away briefly before taking him whole in his mouth. Smiling to himself, Grimm sucked off Brumm to his content while listening to his sweet moans. Pressing his tongue and dragging it against the frenulum while sucking, causing Brumm to scream. 

Grimm shuddered to the scream that came out from Brumm. Desperate to hear more wrung out from Brumm, he continued the same process again until his voice was getting cracked. “Ah! Aaaaaha! Grimm! Keep- Keep doing that! Ah! Oh, I’m going to cum! I’m going to cum! Grimm!”

Good. 

Grimm sucked harder and bobbed his head faster until Brumm came inside Grimm’s mouth. Pulling away from Brumm’s  flat  dick and swallowing it all and then licking his lips. Pulling himself up, he got close to Brumm and wrapped his arms around him, with him doing the same thing. They both stayed there in that position with no words exchanged, only through their hug. Just as Grimm was about to say something to Brumm, a knock shattered the surrounding mood. 

“Um, Master? I apologize for interrupting, but the summoner has returned with the child with all flames collected.” A Grimmkin said through the door. 

Right. The ritual. 

“...I’ll be out there in a moment,” Grimm said, repressing their anger down as Brumm rubbed their shoulders to calm him down. Giving Brumm one last kiss, he gets off from him and picks up his cloak to put back on. 

“You don’t have to do this.”

That sentence echoed throughout the room, halting Grimm from picking up his cloak. As much as he wants to, he can’t. 

“As a vessel to the Nightmare Heart, my job is to fuel the Nightmare Heart with the flames from ruined lands and Kingdoms and to repeat the same cycle,” Grimm says, keeping a tight grip on his cloak as he picked it off the floor. 

The same dance with a new summoner every time. 

“... The ritual heeds my call,” Grimm says. “Until next time, my love.” 

After that, Grimm left the room as quick as he could before he changed his mind at the very least. Soon, they’ll be reunited. At least that’s what the both of them hoped. 


	17. Teacher's Lesson (Monomon/Lurien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two dreamers play a simple game of 'Never Have I Ever' and it all went downhill for Lurien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been requested by 'Happy' 2/2 and 'kommandantmilkshake' since both of you requested some Monomon and Lurien, I've decided to combine both of them. I hope you don't mind and thank you for requesting!
> 
> Also, there are some references to other stories. See, if you can find them. ; )

“How about we play ‘Never Has I Ever’? Monomon suggested, only to earn a shaking of the head from the Watcher himself. 

“It’s ‘Never  **Have** I Ever’, teacher. And that’s a childish game to play.” Lurien says while taking a sip from his cup. Weeks ago, the Pale King had asked the three of them, aka Herrah, Monomon, and himself, to get to know each other before the Sealing. Then, while Lurien was up in his tower; painting. He received a letter from Monomon to join him in the Archives for tea. Ever since he arrived, they made little progress on that matter. 

“It’ll help to brighten the atmosphere  _ and  _ get to know each other as we play. Come on, Watcher. Don’t be a sour sport.” Monomon teased. Earning a click on a tongue from Lurien. 

“ _ Fine _ .” Lurien gave in. “How do we play this… game?”

“It’s simple, pull up four fingers and you have to say- rather admit something you have never done. But if either of us has done it, then put down a finger. The winner is whoever has the most fingers and decides the fate for the loser.” 

Lurien nodded his head in acknowledgment, then pulled up his right hand with four fingers spread out. “Let us begin, Teacher.”

“Ok, never have I ever had a short-term relationship with an ex-servant.” 

OH, IS THAT HOW SHE WANTS TO PLAY HUH. 

“You-! Never have I ever adopted an orphaned child!” Lurien retaliated as he put down a finger.

Monomon put down a tentacle and spoke with a cheeky smile. “Never have I ever fantasized to sleep with the King.” 

Putting down a second finger, Lurien blurted. “How in Hallownest did you know?!” 

“Lurien, I’m no fool to not notice you growing some affection for the King.” 

“Never have I ever-” Shoot. He’s running out of options to say. “... pleased a woman before or mated with one.” 

“Oh? Interesting…” Monomon says, but doesn’t put down her tentacle. “Never have I ever… hmm, taken care of the Vessel and the Gendered Child of Deepnest.” 

Lurien grimaces at the troublesome memories of having to take care of the two as he puts down his third. “Don’t remind me.” 

And that’s when Lurien noticed he has only one finger left. Shoot, if he doesn’t come up with an idea quickly, he’s going to lose the game! “Never have I ever… taken off my mask.” 

Lurien lets out a soft chuckle but doesn’t put down her tentacle. “I've taken off mine once, to Quirrel many months back. Speaking of which, why don’t we end this game, dear watcher? After all, it’s clear  _ who’s  _ the winner here.” 

One out of three. Of course, Monomon would take the upper hand in this game. “Now, let’s decide the fate for the loser,” Monomon says, with a damn sadistic smile on her face. She lets out of soft humming while in thought. “What about… what you said earlier while we were playing? Something about… never pleasing a woman before?”

Lurien choked on his tea as he took a sip, pounding a fist against his chest and coughing as he chokes out a word. “W- What?!” 

“It’s settled, that’s your punishment for losing the game,” Monomon says. 

“That- That’s absurd-!” Lurien was then shushed by Monomon’s tentacle. “I didn’t finish, Watcher. Along with your punishment, you’ll earn yourself a lesson from me. How does that sound?” 

“I-I…” Lurien couldn’t comprehend this, he couldn’t tell if the room was spinning, or it was just his head. “I- I need to think about this. Give me some time to think about this, please.” To his relief, Monomon agreed and continued with the afternoon until it was Lurien time to leave. Neither talking about the game.

When he returned to his spire, he couldn’t stop thinking about Monomon’s offering. It seemed tempting to learn something from a jellyfish about pleasure. Lurien lets out a sigh of frustration and puts down his paintbrush. Lurien walked away from his painting stand and over to his office desk to write a letter to Monomon. Calling out for his butler and asking him to deliver the letter, he was left alone in the office to think about his decision. Again. 

Monomon won fairly, and it’s not like he could escape from it, might as well run to it head first and deal with it. 

A day has passed and while he was painting his canvas to distract himself. His butler had called out for him and told him that the ‘Teacher’ had requested to see him urgently. Stopping whatever he was doing, Lurien left his spire and beeline for the Stag Station. Reaching the Queen’s Gardens in minutes, Lurien began his long trek to the Archives. He just hoped it was worth the walk. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

Smoothing out his cloak, Lurien walked towards the entrance of the Archives. As he walked inside the Archives, he was immediately noticed by Quirrel. 

“Ah, Lurien! What brings you here?” 

“I was requested by Monomon to see her at once.”

Quirrel adjusted the tube he was holding and nodded his head at his request, gesturing to him to follow him with his other hand. Quirrel led Lurien to the other part of the Archives, to where Monomon’s office would be. Knocking on the door and hearing her voice call out from behind the door. 

“It’s me, Madam! Lurien is here just as you requested!” 

It was silent inside for a moment before they both heard Monomon’s approval to send him in. Opening the door for Lurien and taking a quick bow before shutting the door once Lurien was inside. Now, it was just the two of them. In the room together.  _ Greeeaat _ .

Monomon brought up two tentacles to her chin, “I’ve received your letter the other day. You finally decided?”

“I- yes. Yes, I have.” 

“Is that your final decision? There’s no turning back once we go further on.” Monomon asked again. 

“I’m sure of it, Lady Monomon. I’m sure of it.” Lurien says once again. 

“Then, let’s get started, shall we?” She says as she gets off her chair and walks over and gets down to Lurien’s height. “To start with the lesson, we kiss.” 

“Kiss?” From there, Monomon pushes her mask back and presses a kiss against his mask. She giggled, “Let’s start that over. May I?” She gestured to his mask that was in the way with her tentacle. 

Lurien hesitated for a second before taking his mask off and allowed Monomon to kiss him better than the last. Pulling away and leaving both of them breathless, Monomon gently rubbed his shoulders. “Last call Lurien. Are you sure you want to continue with the lesson?” 

“Yes! Please get on with it!” Lurien hissed, impatience running high. 

“Alright, alright.”

Monomon kissed him again and pulled away again to lead him to the desk while taking off his long cloak and throwing it away. Lurien took notice and asked, “Shouldn’t we be doing this in a bed? Where is it more comfortable?”

Monomon shook her head ‘no’ in response. “Unless you want others to catch on what we're doing or become under suspicion, then we shouldn’t risk it.”

Of course, no one else knew about this. Only him and Monomon. Whatever else thought Lurien had was cut off when Monomon swiped off the papers off her desk and sat on the edge. “What are you waiting for, Lurien? Come over here.” 

Lurien gulped slowly and walked over to her, placing his hand on either side of her. “What now?” he asked, gulping again as he felt his face getting hot. “Lesson one, direct stimulation with your partner,” Monomon said, gently grabbing Lurien’s hand and leading it to her slit. “This part right here? This is the clitoral hood, it’s the most sensitive part of the slit. Remember that.”

He nodded slowly, moving his fingers around and often brushing against the clit. When his fingertips touched the outer and wet parts of her slit, Lurien felt shivers travel down his spine. It’s so weird but oddly good in a strange way to say it. He parted her folds gently and rubbed them. It’s so warm…

Lurien looked back up at Monomon to see if she was enjoying it, being as attentive to her as he could. Listening to every squelch from her slit or a breathy moan slipping out from her lips. He stopped short to ask. “M- May I try something?”

“Of course, Lurien.” 

Getting down on one knee, he shuffled closer until he was face-to-face with her slit. Taking out his tongue, he slowly rubbed the folds against his tongue. Then, he closed his mouth around her clit and sucked it. Hard. 

“Ahhhhhh! Yes! Right there- ah!” Monomon moaned, shuddering in bliss as Lurien kept at it. “You’re doing so good, so good- ah!” Before he could continue any more, Monomon pushed his head back. Watching him as he licked the juices off his lips. “Let’s get on to the next lesson for today.” 

Monomon then reached out and rubbed Lurien’s crotch, rubbing against the erected and hardened cock. “Are you ready for the next lesson?”

Lurien bucked his hips against her tentacle and moaned, “Mmm- ah, yes.” 

“Good.” Monomon husked. “Lesson two, intercourse.” Leaning back and reaching behind her to the drawers in the desk. She opened the drawer before pulling out a small plastic-wrapped condom. (Safety first, boys and girls!) “I came in prepared if you haven’t noticed.” 

She then handed the condom over to Lurien, who tore open the plastic wrap carefully and took it out. Taking his cock by his hand, he gently rolled the condom down until he hit the base. Breathing heavily, Lurien took Monomon by her waist and aligned himself against her opening. 

“Are you ready? Because I am. Go slow, ok?” With her spreading her legs wider, she watched with anticipation as he slowly pushed himself in. Groaning in the process with pure bliss etched across his face. She was tight, so tight it hurts him so much! But for Monomon, he was perfect. Perfect in every way. 

Lurien pushed himself in until he was flushed against her skin. God, it was already too much for him! It’s almost like he’s ready to burst! Waiting for a few minutes, Monomon gave him a signal to move. Lurien mewled as he moved, pulling back and thrusting back in slowly. It’s so good. 

Soon, the thrusting increased in speed, and their moans echoing across the room. Lurien gripped onto her hips and chased after his orgasm, both of them moaning in instant harmony. “Lurien, Lurien- ah _ god!  _ I’m getting close! I’m close!” 

“So am I,” Lurien rasped out. Gritting his teeth as he hit against her sweet spots until she eventually toppled over. Her walls clenching tight around him as she released her juices around Lurien. With one final thrust, he buried himself deep inside Monomon and released inside the condom.

Lurien was the first to move, slowly pulling himself out and then bringing Monomon close to kiss her. He pulled away to remove the dirtied condom and threw it out in the trash. “That was… pleasant. Thank you, Mrs. Monomon.” He said while picking up his tossed cloak and wearing it. 

“Come back anytime if you want any more lessons from me.” Monomon breaths out, still laying on her desk. 

“Will do,” He says, his voice trembling although he tried to hide it. Adjusting his mask and trying to look as presentable as possible, Lurien left the room. Leaving Monomon to herself. 

Well, that was fun while it lasted if she thought so herself. Sitting back up on her desk, she glanced over to the strewn papers across the floor. Man, it’s going to take forever to reorganize the papers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I’m getting a lot of newcomers here! But just in case, I’ll reintroduce myself. Hello and nice to meet you, you can call me Sweet Devil! Or Devil. And I would LOVE to shake your hand! 
> 
> Go on, I won’t bite. Put your hand on your computer screen, but if you’re reading this off your phone then, finger, please! 
> 
> Ow, that’s my face. Move your hand a little, thaaaat’s better! Ok, now move your hand to the right. Your right. Now your left. Move your hand up and down….
> 
> Haha!! Made you dirty your screen!


	18. A Perfect Game (TisoTamer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiso loves challenges, even Tamer knew that. Even challenges in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been requested by 'Mcdrivethru' 3/4! Thank you for requesting!

Tiso panted as he claws at the sheets beside him and arched his back as Tamer skimmed her claws across Tiso’s body, letting out a low groan in response. His eyes are covered by his hood as Tamer teased him and left him breathless. They’ve been doing this for minutes, but seem like hours for Tiso. On and off pleasure. 

“Ah, Tamer…” Tiso groaned as Tamer grazed her lips around the corners of his lips. His cock is already out, arching and painfully hard. Begging to be touched. “Please.” 

Tiso shivered at the dark and sadistic chuckle from Tamer. He knows she _loves_ it when he begs. His entire body trembles as the vibrator travels along his dick and even teases his dripping slit, making a mess on the sheets as it travels down his legs. He choked out a moan and bucked his hips against her hand. 

“You love this, don’t you? My little fool.” Tamer whispered against his ear. Her hot breath ghosting his antennas, making them flick in the cold air. “Why don’t we play a game, hmm?” 

She pulled the vibrator away from Tiso, making him whimper, but Tamer shushed him. “Let’s see, if you can be quiet for fifteen minutes without cumming, I’ll reward you. How does that sound, my little fool?” 

Tiso’s mind was too clouded with pleasure to focus on what Tamer was saying, only the part of rewarding him. Nodding his head rapidly without a second thought, he was suddenly pushed back against the bed. Working quickly, Tamer reached for the tape she took out earlier and ripped a piece off. Pressing the vibe against his cock, she taped the vibe half-way around his cock. She sat back and watched her little prey in delight as Tiso squirms and bites down on his lip. 

As much as she would love to sit here and watch him suffer, Tamer has some things to do. Just as she got off the bed, Tiso sat up straight in panic and stuttered between his words. “W- Wait, wait! Wh- Where are you going?” 

Tiso still remembers that day, like it was yesterday. How he was left all alone for hours on end as he was drowned in bliss with those _goddamn_ white orbs around his entire body. He didn’t want it to happen again! Not again! But he was pushed down again before he could do anything else. 

“Ah, ah, ah! Have a second thought on what you’re doing, Tiso. Otherwise, I can stop this, tie you up right now, and leave you there without letting you finish. Would you like that?” 

Tiso reconsiders this with whatever's left of his mind and lies back down, enjoying the freedom of his hands not tied. “Just relax,” Tamer says, pecking a kiss on his neck and hearing him moan out softly. “I’ll still be in the room, ok. Just relax for me.” 

Tiso lets out a shaky exhale and grips onto the bedsheets, bucking his hips against the air. This was going to be absolute torture for him. He just knows it. He did not know what Tamer was even doing. Hell, what’s she planning for him. But he knows it’s going to be worth it in the end. It always has. 

Minutes have passed and Tiso is trying his absolute hardest to keep quiet and hold it in. He then felt the bed dip and shivered when Tamer skimmed her claws across his shell. Desperately wanting to whimper or moan, but didn’t want to lose this. He wants to keep going! 

“... Tamer.” Tiso choked out, only to quickly stifle his moan as Tamer stroked his antennas tenderly. 

“Shh, Tiso,” Tamer says, pressing a deep kiss on his neck before nipping on the skin. “Unless you want me to stop this.” 

No. No!

He meekly shook his head in response and then melted when she brushed her fingers over his cheeks. And- goddammit Tamer! Tiso bit his lip down to keep a moan from escaping his lips as she gently rubbed his antennas slowly from the stalks to the fluffy tips. Hell, even flicking them over her thumb. If this keeps up, he won’t be able to stop himself!

He wanted to scream her name, so, so badly. 

But luckily, Tamer stopped. Much to Tiso’s relief. 

“Tiso, my little fool,” Tamer spoke against his ear. “Are you still hanging on?” Tiso breathed heavily and shakily nodded his head. “You’re doing so good, my Tiso. So good for me. Do you want to cum for me? You earned it, my little fool. Go on, cum for me. Cum for me, Tiso.” 

Tiso couldn’t believe what she said. Was she serious? A gasp escaped his lips and soon enough, he let out a groan of relief as he came. His cock twitching as cum spurted out, landing on his chest and bucking his hips until Tamer wrapped her hand around it and helped him through. Rubbing her thumb through the slit and squeezing the tip to get him louder. She pulled away and got off the bed to quickly prepare his gift, leaving him to catch his breath before the next phase. 

“T- Tamer…?” Tiso called out for her, slowly coming down from his high. He then felt her hand gently cup his face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, moving her hands behind his head to untie the blindfold. Ending the kiss and looking at Tiso lovingly, softly stroking his cheek until he opened his eyes and blinking rapidly to adjust to the lighting. Smiling back to her, his eyes traveled down and saw the pink dildo and the harness wrapped around her waist snuggly. He shivered at the sight and let out a high-pitched whine. 

“Are you ready for your reward, Tiso?” Tamer huskies by his ear, watching with delight as he shivered even more under her. 

Giving Tiso a subtle wink, she moved over to where Tiso's legs were. Licking her lips in delight, she pulled his legs apart and lightly teased his entrance with the plastic dildo. Reaching over Tiso to grab the small bottle of lube, squeezing it and drizzling it all over the dildo. “Ready?” She asked. 

Swallowing hard, Tiso nodded meekly and fisted the blankets, balling them up. Tamer then pushed in his tight entrance and paid attention to every sound or movement Tiso makes. He gasps and moans as the plastic invades his insides. Focusing on his breaths to steady himself and not on the pain. When Tamer finally stopped with her hips flushed against his, Tiso panted with his eyes shut. 

With his breathing calmed down and flexing his fingers against the blankets, Tiso opened his eyes and looked up at Tamer. It never hurts to say that he loved her. Even while moments like these. He drinks up her power and strength over him, and he loves it to bits. Tiso’s glad to say that he's hers. 

“M- Move, please,” Tiso grunted, wrapping his legs around her and sighing heavily as she moved her hips. It only took a couple of thrusts to get Tiso moaning louder. Mewling and reaching out for Tamer. “Ah! Oh God, Tamer!” 

Grabbing a hold of his wrists, Tamer pinned them down against the bed and thrust faster. Hitting that sweet spot repeatedly. 

“Ah! TaMEERR! Mmmnyes! Yes! _Oh_!” Tiso screamed, not caring if anyone outside the room heard him. Hell, even if the entire Coliseum heard him. He kept crying out at how good the hits were getting. 

One of Tamer’s hands slipped until they were connected against Tiso’s hand, tightly locked and squeezed as she ruined him to bits. Well, not completely. 

With the other, Tamer moved her hand down and quickly stroked against his overstimulated cock. “Aaah! Hah! _Nnngh_ god, Tamer! Tamer, no! I- It's too much! Too much- ah!” His screams were then silenced as Tamer mashed her lips against his, sloppily kissing each other with their fangs clicking. 

It's a wonder how he hasn't died yet, from all this. His body is heating and buzzing from bliss. It could be too much or just perfect for him. It could be either one. 

Tiso’s getting close. He could feel it. His cock twitching as Tamer stroked him faster along with her thrusts getting erratic. 

“Tamer! I-I’m close! I'm getting close!”

Tamer smiled at Tiso’s little warning, stretching her head until her lips were close to his antennas. With a delicious idea coming to her mind, she opened her mouth. 

And bit his antenna. 

Not hard to bite it completely off, but enough for Tiso to scream and come again. His reddened cock twitched as it sputtered across his chest in white thin strands. His entire twitch and trembled against the waves of bliss. Groaning when Tamer took out the dildo with a squelching sound. 

Tamer leaned over to kiss Tiso’s face, softly speaking sweet words to him. Pulling away to move off the bed and to unbuckle the straps of the harness. Slipping the harness off, she took a glance over to Tiso- softly snoring in bed. 

Debating whether to join him or waking him up to clean up, the first option seemed so tempting and easier to take. Swiftly taking the blanket underneath Tiso and covering him, she later joined him in bed. Wrapping her arms around his chest and snuggling close. Making a mental note to clean up first thing when she woke up before she drifted off to sleep.


	19. World's End Dream Realm (Shadelord/Godseeker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the Radiance is gone for good, it's time for one God to take over this realm. Starting with Godseeker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I see why there's only fan art of this ship and never fanfics. This was a pain to write and I never meant to take this long to update this. Oh and this was requested by 'Sjsjsjsjsjsjshdh' 1/2. (Please enjoy this.)

What is this?

The Godseeker stands up against her throne and raises her head against the sky, the once golden clouds now dripping of… void? Not long, something rushes past her. It all happened so quickly. She was then wrapped in void tentacles and was later dragged down along with this… creature? No, it’s not a creature. Not a foul one. A God. 

The most powerful God there is in Hallownest. The God of all Gods. 

Many think  _ that  _ God was a myth, a legend. Many believed it was a dead, ancient God. That God right there was called ‘The Lord of Shade’ or ‘ShadeLord’ in short. Oh, she's getting pulled down. 

Is this what you call fear? Excitement? Perhaps both? 

Being shrouded in darkness and tightly wrapped around in void tentacles, with the coldness seeping through her bandages. The Godseeker came face-to-face with the powerful God in front of her. 

“Oh, Divine God of all Gods! What doth thee ask of us?” Her voice shakes with excitement, looking away from the terrifying God above her, staring her down. “We are not worthy of thy presence!” 

‘Sure you are, Godseeker. After all, you were the one who ascended me to the top. Because of it, I should reward you for your efforts.’ 

With one quick swipe, the Godseeker’s bandages were torn and shredded. Making her let out a small ‘meep’ and attempt to cover herself up with her arms. The Shadelord tuts and whips out a tendril, spanking her ass. Godseeker’s face turns red under her mask (thankful it’s not off) and lets out a small moan, gaining the Shadelord’s attention.

‘Oh, you like this? Aren’t you a kinky one?’ If the Shadelord could smile, it would be wide enough to show their delight. With their eyes crinkling, as they did it again. Harder this time. Godseeker lets out a shuddering gasp, her mind unable to take it all. Should she be afraid or aroused at this? Their god giving out their punishment? 

Wait, this is their punishment, isn’t it? They deceived him in the first place and looked down upon them, hoping for them to fail and for the other Gods to ascend. 

“Please…” She breathed out. 

The Shadelord cocked their head to the side, keeping their eyes on her. “Please, punish us. Let us feel divine wrath against our pitiful souls! Punish us, divine o’ God of Gods!” 

For Gods, they're supposed to be benevolent to whoever worships them. But not in this case. The Shadelord denied them of their rightful punishment, instead what’s better to tease them before they get what they desire? 

Taking her arms and tying them behind her back with the void tendrils, they slowly caress her softshell. The stark coldness of the void trailing down her heating carapace. Godseeker shivered and moaned against the touch, pressing against the touches. “M- More.” She murmured. 

And again, the Shadelord would deny her. Again and again. The touches grew more tender and gentler as they stroked her like a precious, fragile doll. By then, Godseeker had grown restless of the touches. Shivering and melting against the cold void touches, soft mewls escaping her mouth. 

‘Do you want me to touch you more?’ At that moment, Godseeker gasped as the deep rumbling voice echoed in her thoughts. Shivering and nodding her head meekly, the touches had completely stopped. 

‘What was that? I couldn’t hear you,’ Their voice spoke through her mind again. “Please, my lord, use my body for thine pleasure. I beg of you.” 

They supposed they should give in. She was being good for the last couple of minutes for them. Pleading and shivering whenever their cool tentacles touch against her hot skin. ‘As you wish.’ 

Then, the Shadelord runs up their tentacle over Godseeker’s dripping cunt. Teasing her folds apart and chuckling as Godseeker gasped against the cold touch. “Aaaah! Please, my Lord!”

‘Please, what?’ 

“Please use me! As a worthless servant, I am under your gaze! Use me for thine satisfaction and pleasure!” 

If that’s what she wants…

The Shadelord then thrusts his void tentacle inside Godseeker’s dripping cunt, her mind blanking out and letting out a loud moan as he rammed it inside her body. “Gods,  _ yes! _ ” She shrieked. “More!”

The Shadelord watched in amusement, interest, and disgust as Godseeker shuddered in bliss, moaning as they toyed with her body, thrusting into her small tight cunt as they filled her. “I  _ beg _ \- ah- harder! Ah!” She rasped. 

She’s enjoying this, isn’t she? Quite arousing and terrifying at the same time. 

Giving in to her wish, Shadelord thrust harder against her and scanned his eyes over her pitiful body. The sheer sheen of sweat covered her entire body with her ass in front of his and her arms bounded in front of her. They could feel her melting along with her mind against their grasps as they thrust hard as they can, mindful of her small stature. 

For Godseeker, she was in heaven. Each thrust sent fire inside her, bringing her closer to an orgasm. It excites her. It arouses her even more. The fire was growing bigger inside her until she couldn’t hold it any longer. 

With a loud shriek, Godseeker came and jerked against the bounds. Heaving breaths as the aftermath washed over her body, letting an exhausted moan escape from her lips as the Shadelord thrusts one last time and came inside. With a low growl, that  _ didn’t  _ turn her on, he filled her until they pulled out. She felt so exhausted, her eyelids drooped closed as the void enclosed her body around. Trapping her inside. 

Oh well, good things have to end. Including the end of dreams. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and slept.


	20. Fun in Greenpath (The Hunter/Quirrel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter is in need of someone to help him with his problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been requested by 'BreadyForAnything'! Are you ready? (Also in further advance, I apologize if the Hunter was out of character for this one).

Huh, this is… new. 

New and odd. The Hunter never and rarely had this new feeling arise inside of him before. Waking up to feel oddly aroused and hot around his body. It’s so new… and so goddamn weird. 

Getting off his spot, he trudges towards the exit of his lair. Already thinking of ways to get rid of this new feeling. Maybe hunting will do to wear it off. 

___________________________________________________________________________

He wandered around in Greenpath, searching for any sort of potential prey with little luck. His only luck when a Moss Charger comes at him like a world star. With one swipe of his claws, the disguise was then swiped and caused the four smaller Moss Chargers to retreat and run away. Tacking them down, he managed to two while the others made their escape. 

It's quite pitiful, to see small creatures attempt to be bigger than themselves. Looking down at his hands, watching them squirm and struggle from his grasp. But…

He stared at his small prey’s eyes and saw specks of Infection in their pupils. Dropping them on the floor, watching them scurry around before hiding in the moss. It wouldn’t be any good to eat any of those with the odd color in their eyes. Those taste sweet but disgustingly sweet. 

Sighing to himself, the Hunter walks away from the area. Maybe a simple walk would do the trick. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Traversing through Greenpath and with his large presence scaring away the other prey within the area gave him a much more peaceful walk. The walk had helped… calm down whatever that was, and soon it was slowly wearing off. 

Walking further down, past the corpse of a familiar-looking person, down until he reached a temple of sorts. The closer he got to the temple, the Hunter heard strange sounds. Like someone was in pain. 

Curious, the Hunter peered inside the Temple and nearly choked on his breath. Inside the temple sat a blue pill bug in a bandana with a rather large mask atop of his head and his nail on the side. And he’s fucking masturbating. 

And shit, it’s back. Fucking hell. 

His hand itched to do something about this, this growing fire in his loins. His mind raced to do something, anything, but it fell apart when he heard another moan echoed across the Temple. 

Fuck it. 

The Hunter palmed his crotch and traced a finger down to his hidden slit, where his cock was slowly emerging. With a small grunt, he slowly stroked his stiff cock as he listened in silence to the small pill bug moans and grunts. Rubbing the tip of his cock and squeezing it, watching as pre-cum spill out. 

The Hunter scanned his eyes over the pill bug, his bandana sticking to his head with sweat dripping from his forehead and his entire body trembling as he hurriedly tried to finish himself off. Completely unaware of a hidden audience. 

Then it came to his mind, he shouldn’t stay here for long. Best to finish and pretend this never happened. Moving his hand faster on his erection, trying to stifle his grunts as he can. Just as he was close, he accidentally let out a growl.

Quirrel suddenly stopped once he heard a growl from outside. An enemy or his little friend he made along the way? Getting off the bench and picking up his nail, his dicks slowly retract back to the slit. Walking towards the entrance and turning his head around, Quirrel jumped back in surprise and nearly dropped his nail on his foot. 

It was quite a sight to see. 

A long dick out in the open and being stroked by a tall skeletal figure with six sharp eyes hidden behind a bush. He could feel his face heat up just looking at it and the pre-cum dripping on the ground. “Holy shit…” Quirrel breaths out. 

The Hunter immediately stopped what he was doing and looked straight down towards the voice, jumping back in surprise. “It’s- It’s you!” They choked out. 

“M- Me? Have we met before?” Quirrel questioned. 

“N- No, we haven’t,” The Hunter says. 

“Then why did you act as if we’ve met before?” Quirrel questioned again. Hey, he may be old and lost enough memories after leaving Hallownest. But he should remember a giant bug like him if he remembers. 

Shit, he’s getting cornered with this. “Ok, I’m going to come clean with this. But the truth is…” The Hunter breathed out deeply and talked again. “I was walking around Greenpath to… take care of my problem. Then, I came across this Temple and I heard you in pain. Thinking that you were injured and was going to kill you if you were injured. And then I saw you…” 

Oh, that makes… a lot… more sense. 

“... Oh…” Quirrel says softly. His eyes shifted downwards and kept his mouth shut, silence overcoming the both of them until he spoke again. “Um, would you, uh, need some help there? After all, I… ruined your private session. It only seems fair if I could make it up to you.” 

The Hunter hummed in thought, considering his options. But figured, why the hell not? Shifting closer to Quirrel, who gasped again at the size, and took a hold of it in his hands. His hands were so small that they barely wrapped around the enlarged dick, but he could make it work somehow. Slowly stroking it, Quirrel pressed a small kiss on the tip- earning a twitch and groan. 

Licking his lips, Quirrel licked the tip, tasting the pre-cum dribbling down. Taking a breath, Quirrel opened his mouth as wide as he could and attempted to suck him off. Too bad he could only take half of him in. 

The Hunter shuddered at the feeling, looking down only made it worse for him. Quirrel sucked as he could while stroking the rest of him, his tongue moving around and rubbing against it  _ hard _ . But it didn’t seem fair if he’s the only one receiving the ends of pleasure. An idea popped into the Hunter's head. Gently pushing the small pill bug away, a wet  _ pop  _ reaching his ears as Quirrel pulled away. 

He traced a finger down Quirrel’s chest, making him hitch back a gasp as he came across Quirrel's wet slit. Rubbing small circles until Quirrel was struggling to keep standing up, not long after his cocks protruded out in the open. 

‘Two dicks, huh?’ The Hunter thought, fully intrigued by this. Tracing the finger up, he gently caressed them. Quirrel squeaked in surprise, his eyes clenched tight. “A- Aah…” He softly moaned. 

It brought an odd sense of pride to the Hunter, seeing him being so weak underneath him. He whimpered when he pulled away and focused on his dripping slit again. The Hunter slowly pushes his finger in, paying attention to the small bug’s face and voice. “... Am I hurting you, small creature?” 

“Ah, n- no, not really. But refer to me as ‘Quirrel’ next time, alright?” Quirrel panted, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. The finger stretched his hole, making him weak in the knees. 

After Quirrel adjusted, he gave him a signal to move his finger or to do something. The Hunter then moved his finger slowly. Thrusting his finger until he nudges something inside. Quirrel then covered his mouth and let out a loud moan. “Ah!  _ Therrrreee _ !”

While the Hunter was finger fucking him, hitting his sensitive spot repeatedly. He was surprised when Quirrel got a hold of his cock again and was sucking it again. Shit. 

The Hunter fought back the urge to push it down its throat, watching with lustful eyes as Quirrel sucked him off while fucking him. 

“Aaah! I’m getting close!” Quirrel moaned out, reaching down to jerk his two dicks off. Within moments, Quirrel came undone. Spurting out thick ropes of cum all over his shell. Soon after Quirrel, the Hunter came as well. Pulling away from his just in time for him to release as well. Ropes of cum spilling all over the ground and some landing on Quirrel. 

“Sorry.” The Hunter said. 

“That’s ok,” Quirrel breaths out, getting back up on his shaky legs. “Well, that was fun while it lasted. I guess I’ll see you around?” 

“Maybe. Goodbye Quirrel.” Both of them walked out of the room and soon parted ways, Quirrel waved farewell to his new friend and walked away. Now, where are the nearest hot springs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually enjoyed writing this. Thank you for requesting!


	21. Before I Go, Kiss Me One Last Time (Isma/Ogrim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Infection is spreading, Ogrim hopes he could spend his final moments with the one he loves before she's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kicks down your door* Who ordered sad smut? Oh? Nobody? Too bad, I'm still cramming this down your throat. Now, open wiiiide. Requested by 'Justanothershipperlmao'! Thanks for requesting!

They have little time. 

That’s what Isma said to him as they fled to the Royal Waterways, away from the Infection surging through the Kingdom, away from the growing Infected Husks, away from the White Palace, away from the King. 

Away from everyone.

Isma squeezed her hand tighter around Ogrim’s claws as they ran to the sewers. Trying her best to keep up. Traveling down deeper within the sewers, they came to an abrupt stop in a large room. 

“Why are we stopping?” Isma asked, looking around the large room in front of her. 

“... I’m sorry, Isma. I never meant to drag you into this mess,” Ogrim said apologetically. 

“Ogrim, Ogrim,” Isma says softly, reaching her hand to cup his cheek and turn his eyes towards her. “It’s okay. Even if we were kicked out of the palace because of our relationship, I would still love you no matter what.” Pulling his face closer, Isma pulled him into a tender kiss before then hugging him close and snuggling under his chin. 

“Do you really mean it?” 

“I do, I love you Ogrim,” Isma replied, pecking a kiss on his cheek. It wasn’t his fault, nor their relationship was at fault. But at least they tried at keeping their relationship as secret as possible until the King found out and threw Ogrim out amid the Infection. But soon, Isma followed him after. And here they are, alone together in the sewers. 

“We don’t have much time, Ogrim.”

“Indeed, Isma. But at least we could spend these last moments together” 

They held onto each other for a mere moment before Ogrim raised Isma’s chin with a lift of his claw and then kissed her again. Isma kissed back and wrapped her arms around Ogrim, allowing him to pick her up as they kissed. “Ogrim,” Isma murmured against his lips. 

“Hmm?” Ogrim hummed as he pecked soft kisses across Isma’s face, leaving her to giggle as his furry face brushes against her face. “Should we do this?”

Ogrim stopped kissing her face and looked up to her, “What do you mean?”

Isma blushed heavily at this and looked away in embarrassment. “W- Well, I was thinking about- um- doing that. That thing we’ve been talking about for a while now, in private?”

Ogrim’s eyes widened when Isma mentioned  _ that _ . “... Are you sure you want to do this, Isma?”

“Y- Yes, please, Ogrim.” Isma stuttered as her face turned red as a tomato. “I want to do this.”

Ok. Ok. 

Ogrim sits Isma down and takes off his armor, unclasping the hidden straps before picking her up again. Feeling her wrap her legs around him and nuzzle her face against his furry chest, elicited a chuckle from him. Ogrim looked around while keeping a hold of Isma’s waist. The floor wouldn’t do any good. He wouldn’t want to make Isma uncomfortable during their moment. Ahead of him was a stone brick wall. It would have to do. Ogrim walked up to the wall and pressed Isma’s back against it, keeping a strong grip on her body. “Am I hurting you?”

Isma shook her head ‘no’ and smiled genuinely at him. Good. He sighed out in relief and thought for a moment. Okay, how do they do this? Oh, never mind, Isma is taking the lead in this. Cupping his cheek, Isma pulled him in for a kiss while dragging her fingertips lower and  _ lower _ . 

“I- Isma!” Ogrim squeaked, visibly shuddering as she came across his erection. Isma pulled away, looking fearful and concerned. “Sorry, sorry! Was that too much?” 

“Ah, no, sorry for scaring you, Isma. But keep going, keep doing that, please.” Ogrim murmured, still trembling all over. Isma looked at him briefly before reaching down again. Brushing it against her fingertips, Ogrim lets out a soft moan. “More, please.” 

Isma obeyed his request, wrapping her hand around and gently stroking it. Earning another soft moan from Ogrim. “Isma.” He grunted, his deep voice piercing through her ears and making her shiver. Just as he was close to release, Isma released his cock and pecked a kiss on his lips. “Not yet. I need you, Ogrim. Right now, please.” 

Ogrim can’t argue with that, he wants her in return. Taking a hold of his cock, he gently brushed against her wet folds and gently pushed in. Isma gasped and held onto Ogrim tighter, trembling as Ogrim pushed in. He mumbled soft apologies against her forehead, leaving kisses, and rubbed her back in hopes to distract her. Once he was all the way in, Ogrim shakily exhales. She’s tight, really tight, and it feels fantastic but it hurts badly.

“Are you ok?” Ogrim softly asked, looking over her face for any sign of pain or discomfort. Isma heavily breathes in and out before speaking directly to Ogrim. “I- I’m fine, I’m ok, it- it just hurts. A lot. But I’m ok. I’ll let you know when you can move.” 

Oh, good. 

Ogrim smiled lovingly to her and pecked a kiss on her lips, waiting for the pain to go away. After minutes, Isma slowly nodded her head. “M- Move…” Isma sighed. 

Upon her signal, Ogrim slowly pulled out and thrust back in. Isma lets out a shaky moan and clings onto Ogrim, her claws digging into his soft flesh. “Aaah, Ogrim!” She whimpered. 

Ogrim then suddenly stopped, “Sorry! Did I hurt you?” 

“Ah, no, just- hah- keep going!” Isma pants, her eyes clenched shut and face flushed red. Ogrim then resumed thrusting inside her. Soon enough, the thrusts escalated and Isma’s moans had been pitched with each thrust. Sending bliss of pleasure down her spine. “Ogrim! Aaah! Like that! Don’t stop! Ah!”

“Isma,” Ogrim grunted, thrusting harder than before. Her hot and tight cunt was overwhelming for him, bringing him to the brink of pleasure. Looking down at Isma was a mistake. His breath hitches at the beautiful sight. Her mouth opened and let out beautiful sounds with drool from the corner of her lips, her eyes closed tight with tears spilling out, and her face radiated red. She looked beautiful like that. Cupping her cheek, Ogrim pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues slipping in and rubbing against each other. Isma pulled away from the kiss with a strand connecting their lips and moans. 

“O- Ogrim!” Isma gasps, “I’m close! I’m close!”

“So am I, my Isma.” Ogrim moaned lowly, “Do I-” 

“Inside! Cum inside me!” Isma sobbed, hugging Ogrim close as she orgasmed. Her body trembled as she came down from her orgasm. Not long after, Ogrim came after a few thrusts and filled Isma to the brim with his cum. They held onto each other as if one of them was going to disappear forever. Ogrim was the first to pull away, pulling himself out from Isma’s body and walking over to where his plates of armor were. Making a mental note to clean himself later. 

“Ogrim,” Isma called out softly. 

“Yes?” Before Ogrim could turn around to face her, he was hugged from behind. “Isma?”

She spoke something to him, but Ogrim couldn’t hear her. He tried again and called out for her, but he still couldn’t hear her. She looked up to face him and she was crying. She reached out to him and gave him one last kiss. 

Then Ogrim woke up. 

Oh. That’s right, it wasn’t just a dream. But reliving a memory from the past. Sitting upright and cast his eyes downward to the dung-covered floor. “Isma…” Ogrim softly spoke, “I… I miss you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, you're not getting out of this yet. There's still more to come, sweetie. Hehehehehehe.


	22. Stay With Me and Don't Leave Me, Please (Hollow Knight/Traitor's Child)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Hollow knight was a young vessel, they encountered a new friend in their mother's gardens. Over several molts and both of them secretly meeting for months, Hollow must tell their only friend something important. Before they're sealed away in the Black Egg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write, thank you 'Foseker' 1/3 for requesting!

Often, but rarely, the Pure Vessel was brought along with their mother to the gardens. They would stand afar with their nail in front of them and stand ever so still, like a statue. Watching as their mother would enjoy her tea in the Gardens along with Fierce Dryya. They were enjoying the scenery and the peacefulness of the gardens until a strange noise interrupted the peaceful atmosphere. 

Dryya gets into position and draws out her nail, getting in front of the queen to protect her. The two knights waited in silence until Dryya was the first to speak. “Show yourself!”

No answer. Only silence. 

“Hollow,” mother, ahem, the queen spoke. “Why don’t you go investigate? I’ll be fine here with Dryya.” 

The vessel nodded their head and walked towards the source of the sound, walking away from mother until they were deep in the Gardens and into the clearings. They scanned the area slowly until their eyes came across a small bug entangled with the overgrown vines. 

“Please, don’t me.” They pleaded. 

Slowly approaching them, Hollow raises their nail slightly and cuts off the vines as carefully as they could. Freeing the small bug. 

They shook themselves off as they fell to the ground, now that Hollow has a better look on them. He could see they’re a small mantis. What were they doing over here?

“O- Oh! Thank you for freeing me, um, what’s your name?” The mantis asked softly. 

Name?

Hollow looked down at the ground in thought before digging their nail into the dirt, writing their name. 

The small mantis peered around their shoulder, squinting her eyes to look at the scribbled dirt writing. “Hollow? Is that your name?” 

Well, they had other names other than ‘Hollow’ but their parents called them that, mostly. They nodded their head and sheathed their nail behind them. 

“Nice to meet you, Hollow. My name is-” Just as she was about to say her name, Hollow’s mother voice rang across the area. Calling out for them. “Oh, I gotta go! Bye!”

Hollow reached out for her, but was too late- she was gone within a second. They never got to learn her name, but they returned to their mother who was waiting for them and calling out for them. 

“Hollow, there you are!” The White Lady cried out, who was then interrupted by Dryya. “Did you find the source of the sound?” 

They shook their head ‘no’. Earning an exasperated sigh from the fierce knight. Just as she was about to handle it herself, the White Lady pulled her back. “I think what they meant to say was there was nothing to be found. Isn't that right?” 

Hollow nodded their head again. Sheathing her nail, they enjoyed whatever time they had left in the Gardens before returning home. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Days have passed since that encounter with the small mantis, and during those nights, Hollow often thought about that mantis. They never got to know their name or why they came to the Gardens from the Mantis Tribe? 

Walking through the Fungal Wastes, the Pure Vessel trailed behind their father as they attempted to talk to the leaders of the ‘Mantis Tribe’. Once they reached the village, they were then greeted with a mantis guarding the entrance village. He briefly greeted them before leading them to the leaders of the village. 

“Hello, Pale King.” One of the Mantis sisters spoke, the four of them bowing slightly. 

“Mantis Lord and Sisters,” the Pale King spoke. “Shall we begin with the meeting regarding Deepnest?” 

Off to the corner of Hollow’s eyes, they saw the small mantis peeking out from behind the stout mantis lord. Wait for a second, that’s the same mantis they saved back then!

They elicited a small wave towards Hollow, whose attention was brought back by the King. “Hollow, guard the door.” 

Standing in position, they watched as the four mantis lords and their father entered the meeting room and shut the door behind them. 

“Um,” Hollow turned their attention to the small mantis in front of them. “I don’t think I’ve ever told you my name. My name is Liyanna. it was nice to meet you Hollow.” 

They nodded their head, committing her name to memory. “Do you often do this? Guarding doors like a statute?” 

Hollow nodded their head, earning a thoughtful hum from the mantis. “Then, we’re gonna have to fix this. Being here so still and doing nothing sounds boring. Hey, do you want to come with me? I want to show you something.”

Hollow looked behind him as if in thought, well, it wouldn’t hurt if they were gone for a while just in time before their father realized they  _ were  _ gone. It wouldn’t hurt, right? Nodding their head in agreement, Liyanna took them by the hand and led the way as she took them away from their guarding position. 

Dogging past the other mantises to avoid being spotted, they got out of the village unseen and out in the Fungal Wastes. Walking some more, Hollow recognized where they were. The Pilgrim’s Way. They often come this way with their father to discuss matters within the Soul Sanctum. They cross the bridge before entering past the gates, now they’re inside the city. 

Liyanna continued to hold on to Hollow’s hand as they traversed through the city, pushing past the wealthy bugs in the city until they were climbing up the elevators and crossing through many buildings until they finally stopped. 

“You can relax a bit, Hollow. Rarely anybody comes through here, so we’ll be fine for the time being.” Liyanna says, giggling a little when she saw how tense Hollow looked. She turned her head away from Hollow to look through the big window in front of her. Listening to the soft droplets hitting the glass like a soft lullaby. Giving her a sense of comfort and relaxation. 

“I often come here,” She says, gazing over the streets of the city. “Whenever I get the chance, my father never liked these bugs here. He says that they’re… scums to the Pale Wyrm, falling to their knees and worshipping him at his feet because of his works. Silly, isn’t it? At least, I don’t think so.” 

Hollow looked at her for a moment before joining her, both of them enjoying the silence and the pouring rain before returning home. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Hollow looked at their door one last time before jumping over the balcony from their bedroom patio. Quickly running against the grass and out of the palace grounds. They’ve been doing this for months now, meeting Liyanna in private and watching her become more beautiful molt after molt. 

Hollow looked behind them one last time while running, making sure no one was following them. Nobody should know of this, especially their father- if they ever founded out Hollow has feelings for a mantis. Their childhood friend. 

They reminisce about the memories they shared with their friend, meeting each other halfway up since they were young, sharing stories, and even to where they would find a secret spot to take a nap and cuddle! Hollow remembered Liyanna often whimpered in her sleep. At first, they didn’t know what to do. To either wake her up or to help her. Shuffling their body closer to her, they reached out and hugged her. Rubbing her back in the process to calm her from her dream. And in return, she snuggled back to him. Thankfully, barely anyone noticed their disappearance since their mother was in the Gardens and their father in their workshop as always. 

Ok, if they could take the stagways and take them to Kings Station, they should be able to meet each other halfway. They rang the bell for the Royal Stag, who came in no second later. 

“The usual?” The stag asked, fully aware of the Vessel’s little secret. Hollow nodded a quick yes to the stag and got on. The stag grunted before taking off to the location.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Hollow huffed and puffed as they raced across the quiet station, their feet slapping against the puddles from the rain above them. Just a little further and just as I tell you, meeting each other halfway. 

“Hollow!” Liyanna called out under the opened doorway across from the bridge. Hollow quickly crossed the bridge and held out his arms to then embrace her in a hug, lifting her off the floor. “I missed you!”

‘Missed me?’ Hollow signed on her back, another thing their father doesn’t know about. ‘But we saw each other yesterday.’

“Well, yea. B- But,” Liyanna stuttered. “With this whole Infection thing spreading and affecting everyone, it’s been a lot harder for my village. I was at first hesitant to see you since my father is having some suspicion of me since I kept disappearing at random times. And you know how my father is like, he wouldn’t accept you for being with me. He- He’ll get so angry at me.” 

Hollow said nothing to that and gently placed her down. ‘Liyanna… I should tell you something.’ She looked up and stared back at Hollow’s eyes, waiting for him to continue. ‘In a day from now, I’ll be gone.’

“Gone?” 

‘My father has devised a plan, from the very start, that I would be the one to contain the Infection and to stop it from spreading. So, this will be the last time we see each other. I’m sorry.’

“O- Oh,” Liyanna whispered. Hollow couldn’t tell if her body was shaking because of the cold rain or she’s trying to stop herself from crying. ‘Liyanna.’ Hollow signed again, gaining her attention again. ‘These past couple months, these memories we shared, I’ll forever treasure them. I’m so happy that I was the one who found you that day. Because if we didn’t meet, then I wouldn’t have these happy memories I had with you. Without you, my world would’ve been all grey and colorless. But you- you brought color into my world. I’m happy… so happy.’ 

That seems to do that for Liyanna, for she broke down in tears and hugged Hollow tight. “I- I’m going to miss you, Hollow.” She sobbed. 

‘I know, I’m going to miss you too. And another thing, I should tell you, Liyanna. I loved you from the very start. I was hoping for you to come just so I could say it before I go. I loved you so much, Liyanna.’ 

“Hollow,” She spoke quietly. Hollow then swooped down, picked her up, and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Pulling away, Hollow wiped the tears from her eyes and rested it against her cheek. Then she reached up and held that hand, leaning forward to kiss them again. “Cruel, it’s so cruel.” She murmured, pecking kisses all over before nuzzling under their chin. 

They know, they know. Hollow rubbed her back and signed on her back. ‘What should we do, for our final moments together?’

“Well, first let’s find a place that’s warm and maybe a… bed.” 

‘A bed?’ Hollow questioned. 

“For us to sleep in, silly. It’s late and we’re better off for bed like we did when we were younger! Besides, aren’t you wet?” Liyanna spoke, trying to reason with them. 

‘I am.’

“Then let’s find a place to stay! Just for the night.” With that said, Liyanna hopped off his arms and led him by his hand like she always did. 

‘Have a place in mind?’ Hollow asked, earning a thoughtful hum from Liyanna. “I was thinking of that place over there, by your memorial.”

‘That inn?’

“Mmmhmm.” 

‘Lead the way.’ Hollow signed on her arm continued to be dragged by her. Eventually back out in the rain, passing past the stupid memorial, and soon enough reached the inn. “Hollow, you don’t mind waiting out here for a moment? Just so I could sneak you in with no one noticing you.” Liyanna spoke. Hollow nodded their head and watched as she stepped inside and towards the worker by the counter. 

They sneaked looks through the glass door, waiting for the ladybug to go to the back just so Hollow could quickly sneak in. Once she was gone, Hollow made a run for it. Teleporting halfway just to reach the empty hallway, out of sight once the ladybug came back. Then played the waiting game until Liyanna came. Smiling to herself, she took Hollow by the hand again and led them to their room. Inserting the key through the lock and turning it, they slipped inside and turned on the lights. 

The room was fine and looked comfortable enough to sleep in. The bed looked quite large, too. Hollow ducked under the door frame to enter the room and shut the door behind them. Looking towards Liyanna, who closed the velvet curtains over the large window.

“Here, let me help you out of that armor.” Liyanna offered as she walked towards them. Hollow got down on one knee for Liyanna to reach for the clip and take off the drenched white cape. Walking towards the bathroom in the opposite room, taking the warm, dried towels off the hanger and replacing it with the cape. 

While Liyanna walked away from him, Hollow shrugged off their armor and set it on the chair. “Here,” Liyanna spoke out. Handing Hollow a towel, to which they took it gratefully. As Hollow dried themselves, Liyanna walked over to the bed and plopped on top of it. Burying her face on the soft pillow. Within seconds, the bed dipped and Liyanna turned her head- facing Hollow. She shuffled her body closer and hugged Hollow’s cold, bare body. 

“I am going to miss you, Hollow.” Liyanna sighed out. 

‘Me too’ Hollow signed on her back. ‘But let’s create new memories together.’ Hollow then lifted her chin and kissed her. Liyanna gasped at the kiss but kissed back. Hollow pressed her body against the mattress, gently pressing his body on top of her. 

“Hollow?”

‘I want to create new memories with you, Liyanna. Is this ok?’ Hollow signed. Liyanna shyly nodded her head, wrapping her arms around Hollow’s neck. Letting out a soft whimper as Hollow kissed down her neck. 

“Ah, Hollow.” She cried out.

Hollow continued to press deep kisses around her body, moving downwards as he did so. That’s when Hollow came across her slit. It was dripping wet and looked so inviting for Hollow to dig in. ‘May I?’ 

“Y- Yes,” Liyanna whispered, her body shaking from anticipation and breathing heavily. Liyanna inhaled sharply before letting out a shaky moan. His tongue was cold in contrast to her hot body. “H- Hollow!” 

Hollow flicked his tongue over her slit, gulping down the sweet slick coming out. Earning a shudder from her, they placed a hand on her hip to steady her as they ate her out. Listening to her sweet, innocent voice as it pitched higher and higher whenever Hollow indulged in. 

“Ah- hah- H- Hollow!” Liyanna moaned, her back arching and clenching tight on the covers. That’s when they stopped. “Hollow?” 

‘I want us to finish together. Please.’ Hollow signed as they got on their knees, his cock out and erect. They gently held their cock in their hands and shuffled closer to their lover, who instinctively spread her legs wider. ‘I’ll be gentle as I can, let me know if I’m hurting you.’

Liyanna smiled warmly towards Hollow, her heart fluttering. So considerate for her. Once she permitted them, Hollow pushed in as slowly as he could. Recoiling back when Liyanna lets out a hiss of pain. “It’s ok, Hollow. It’s ok, it just hurts a bit. Keep going.” She breathes out. 

Hollow gently pushed more of themselves in, earning pained whimpers coming out from her. They rubbed circles on her hips and kissed her neck to distract her. Once Hollow was fully in, they stayed still for a moment- waiting for her to adjust to their size. A few minutes had passed and Liyanna gave Hollow a small noise. “Ok, you can move.” 

Adjusting his position, Hollow slowly pulled out and then thrust back in. Liyanna softly gasping against the feeling inside her. After a few thrusts in, Liyanna is being more vocal. Softly moaning whenever Hollow slowly thrust back into her. “Ah, H- Hollow! Aaahh! Go faster, please!”

On command, Hollow thrusts faster. Clenching the bedsheets around them as they pinned her to the mattress, their breaths coming out like puffs of air. Their bodies molded so well together during this precious moment. Hollow’s thighs slapping against Liyanna’s, sweat coming off their bodies while clinging to each other. Hollow craned his neck down and kissed her neck, moving her head to the side to give them better access. 

Oh, how Hollow wished they could speak. They have over a hundred things to say for Liyanna and what they loved about her. They loved her laugh, her smile, her personality, everything! They loved every bit of her and for a moment, they didn’t care about the outside world and what they thought about it. They rather run away with their lover far away than be here. 

“Hollow,” Liyanna’s soft voice brought them back to reality. Hollow looked up to her face and kissed her cheek, then nuzzling their head next to hers. Now thrusting deeper and harder than before. 

“Aaaahh! Hollow!” Liyanna moaned, her legs wrapping tighter around Hollow’s waist and leaving deep scratches on their back. Sputtering words as moans overcame them. “H-H- Hollow, so good! It’s so good! Wyrm, I think I’m going to die like this. Keep going! Don’t stop!” 

Pleasured tears leaked out of her eyes as Hollow thrust deep inside her, leaving her trembling and melting from it. “Hollow! I think… I think I’m going to cum! I’m going to cum!”

Hollow grunts, they were close too. They quickly signed on her arm, hoping she could understand his words. ‘Do you want me to pull out?’

Liyanna shook her head ‘no’ and rasped out, “Inside, cum inside me please!” Within seconds of her talking, she tenses against Hollow with her claws digging into their shell. She finishes with a long moan, juices squirting out of her cunt and squeezing Hollow tight. With one final thrust, Hollow came hard. Swallowing hard, Hollow pulled out their limp cock and shivered at the sight of his cum coming out from her. 

Hollow then collapsed right next to Liyanna. Both of them heaving and panting, neither having the energy to move and clean up. “Hollow,” Liyanna breathes out. She scoots her body closer to Hollow and hugs their arm. “Don’t go.” 

‘I’m here, Liyanna. My delicate flower, I’ll be here until tomorrow. For now, let’s sleep for now.’

“Please don’t go, Hollow. How do I know if you’re ever going to come back?”

‘I’ll come back for you, I promise. Just wait for me.’ Hollow signed, turning his body over to face her and hug her small body. ‘I promise.’ 

The next day came around and both of them parted ways, Hollow was then placed inside the Black Egg and was sealed away. And Liyanna returned to her normal life within her village until the Infection took over her father, leading to her fateful accidental death. 

Who knows what happened after that? 

Maybe eventually, Hollow learned of her death and moved on. Or they had forgotten about her during their time in the Black Egg and the Radiance messing with their memories. Who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, like 'Romeo and Juliet.' Sad and tragic, except Hollow doesn't die. Only Liyanna did. I've headcanon on my Twitter page of Liyanna's father, Traitor Lord, accidentally killing her when he was succumbing to the Infection. When he was out of his trance, he realized what he has done. He killed his only daughter. So for punishment, he was cast out of the village along with his followers and was eventually taken over by the Infection.


End file.
